Five Worlds War: The Eclipsing Shadow
by darkmachines
Summary: Sagi's newest weapon has been made and its on the High Seas ready to attack the Alliance. Can the Fleets of the Alliance destroy this threat or will the Unit on it be to much to face against?
1. Artificial Island

**Five Worlds War: The Eclipsing Shadow**

 _Artificial Island!_

 **Those that care are wonder why I'm starting my third story already when I'm not done with my second one. A few reason, first it do show ND that you can get more then one chapter done a month, since I don't have a job and can't get one at all either. Also too introduce in weapons and characters into the series to extend think out are as equal with ND, since if you having trouble do anything for his fans you all should give ask him and like me because when I'm motivated and happy I all a roll and can get try to get two chapters done a month. All awesome and with epic action too. So I hope this introducing to the characters and the new threat can make those the ready all excited to review and tell what you think please.**

In the Kingdom of Rakuen, Konton was sitting crossed leg on his throne with his head rest on his left hand while her fingering her tapping his cheek. Konton was bored, since he didn't expect the Alliance to take week before getting to islands. Think were so much faster in the Fairy Tail world, but it made sense, since area were a lot more closer. Konton just sigh and yawned finally know three of the Alliance Fleet made to three of the Four first island in the Grand Line or New World.

The throne door up and Konton saw both Sagi and Itan arrive. Sagi had his proudful grin on his face, since he has that after finishing a project or an intension. Know Sagi been traveling to other worlds that they were no bother with, but Sagi found on that had forgotten Mech or Mobile Suit he personally dust up in upgraded some too. Though Sagi admit he was impressed with the humans in the world. About to create technology that Sagi would admit, but not out loud that are far beyond his capabilities. Like giant robot, Space Colonies, and etc. Seem the world was still in a war of their own so Sagi collect what he wanted before leave. Konton didn't bother with any universe that still in war.

Then there was Itan, Knoton knew what the kind man done on his off time being a Hero to the people in the Rakuen Kingdom. Truth it didn't bother Konton, since Itan could make the people see they are the 'Heroes' in this war, they cheer and suppose them all they could for them to win.

"So Sagi what have you made to show me?" yawned Konton. "Better be something worthy my wild."

"Oh, but of course your Majesty," grin Sagi as he snapped his finger as a hologram of his new creation was shown and already in the Pirate World. Konton sat up and look at this with great interested.

"Well, I admit I'm impressed," said Konton. "Seem you kept yourself busy during that Campaign in the Wizard World."

"Indeed and how think are we can strike at some of the Alliance fleets while our Barrier keep two of the Fleet stuck and close together too. I have faith our force on Raijin, Mystoria, and Risky Red Island will keep the other fleets busy, since you pick out strong fighter and warriors your Majesty."

"Of course, and the forced on this... Masterpiece?" asked Konton. Sagi still grin said, "I think I gather very powerful warriors that would enjoy crushing the Alliance after the death of various Arrancars like Skullak Tuma. Some asked and beg to be part of this Unit to get revenge. Other were just the destroying time that I felt would enjoy using this super weapon of mine."

"Tch you think of you trust one of the two Leader of the Unit?" said Itan. Sagi glared at him and said, "What did you say?"

"I said I don't trust one of those two Arancar that are strong as Esapda," said Itan. "I can understand the one see he doing this after the lost of his best friend and many comrades, but the other just to dangerous, he powers are a threat to us if he become to powerful."

"Show how you are talking about?" asked Konton. Sagi used the hologram to reveal all the members of the Unit. Look at them Konton said who Itan was talking about.

"Ahh, him well, he could true become a major threat to even me if he about to destroy and kill the most powerful member of the Alliance and the Four Act too. Heck he be strong enough to destroy my brother from and my own brother too. Yes, he did that, I will admit even with my full power I wouldn't be about to win, but that the fun in gambling after all. Reviving powerful foes for the Alliance to face. It make this War so much fun as a game."

Konton laugh going to enjoy how the Alliance will deal with this threat. Sagi could wait to gather data and see his brilliant work in action. Itan just sigh a bit worry about things. He really didn't want any harm come to the people of their Kingdom, most to the children. One would think he not like the other members that are ruthless, violent, evil, lustful for power, and greedy to kill. He was one that want to make think right, why he was smart then the other members and about to think better when it come to battle. All Itan could do is wait and find out how this Unit and Sagi's weapon will work against the Alliance.

 **(New World Seas)**

In the Pirate World, where raging sea and dangerous storms hail. The Alliance force were moving out. Their plan was to leave the New World and cross the Red Line to the four Blue Sea where Blackbeard or Marshall D. Teach is hiding, but there were other dangerous enemies out their like Doflamingo that need to be stop too. However, think already become a problem as the Coalition set up a massive powerful barrier that both the 4th and 5th Fleet can get passed and are trap unable to move forward. Lucky for them they were near each other. While the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Fleet were already started to deal with the problem and the first battle were going to begin soon.

However, another threat was sail the dangerous, but move thought all threat that New World hit it with and did nothing at all. When one look at it, it just look like a huge common island with trees, rocks, and etc. However it was not real, but Artificial.

This was Sagi new created a massive battleship that look like just an island, but was a weapon that could destroy a Fleet with destructive force. Looking at it, it just look like a common island, but if you look underneath it in the ocean you see the mighty engines, gears, pistons, turbines, and etc move the battleship thought the sea. Its weapon was hidden of course, but it make up of automatic guns, cannon, bean technology, and other fire power is has.

In the middle of the island battleship was a large military base were the Coalition Unit has set up and add all their supplies and weapons ready for the upcoming battle. The name of this might weapon was called Battleship Island!

Walking along the base was one of the two Commander. He was a man with yellow eyes, long turquoise hair, and has a Spanish accent. His mask remain was on his right cheek, it appears to be the upper jaw, but it extended around the back of his head and has a sort of crest. His hollow hole was in the middle of his chest. He wears basic Arrancar uniform, but with a red belt worn just underneath his black sash. His Zanpakuto is a basic katana with a hourglass-shpaed guard.

His named was Arturo Plateado the Silver Arthur. He claim to be the very first Arrancar of all time. He was a Vasto Lorde the broke his own mask and gain great power. He was about to destroy half Soul Society when he when to attack. About two thousands years back he did this.

Arturo was beyond powerful that he couldn't be kill. Instead he was seal up in a very powerful barrier in Muken the eight level of the underground prison in Soul Society. Thank to Konton, he was about to break the seal, but was impressed how powerful it was. Took almost half of his strength to destroy it.

At first Arturo was so loyal and still wasn't, but after losing an leg and arm by Konton, Arutro knew he wasn't powerful to face and absorb Konton at all... yet. All he need to so was absorb the powers of many powerful foes to become even more powerful to destroy Konton for making him look like a fool. Still for now he was going to fallow order and killing this weak Alliance foes should be fun and use everyone to his advantage to become more powers.

Walk with him were two more Arrancars, that have the want for power and Arturo could use as warriors for himself. First was a man with slicked back blue hair, a thin mustache, and notably sunken eyes. His mask remain covers the left half of his upper face. He wears a similar uniform to Ulquiorra, but with a high cut in the jacket that bares his hollow how, which is on his stomach. His Zanpakuto is a standard katana with a diamond-shpaed guard and a yellow hilt and sheath.

He was Arrancar 28, Patros Parros. Revived to fight again, he still didn't like Konton see he wasn't an Arrancar, but he did fear his power and knew he was beyond fighting against. Still Patros respect Konton are better then Aizen, still hating Soul Reapers and hate one kill him. Of course he want revenge and kill all the Soul Reaper he could find and enjoy it too.

Next was a young man with blond hair, which covered his black eyes. He wore a plate over his chest and a white hakama with a black sash. On his wrists were grey shark like fin guards and his hollow hole is on the upper part of his abs. His mask remain is a hammerhead shape helmet on his head with a large scared gap on it that goes down to his left eye. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a dark blue hilt.

He was Arrancar 31, Lance Tiburon. Lance had a hate for Harribel for give him his scar when he was still a hollow serving King Baraggan. When he become an Arrancar he used his Resurreccion and attack Harribel and her group when they were hollow. He was so closed, but in the next Aizen come and kill him. He never understood why he did that. He was strong then a Vasto Lorde and would killed Harribel. Why did Aizen save her? Lance never understood why, but didn't care. He was alive again and ready to kill.

"Seem our force are all prepared and ready to strike any time we find any fleet," said Partos. Arturo nodded and said, "Good, time to show all why I was fear by even the Head Captain himself. That old fool is dead and now know one can stop me."

"I just want to kill and enjoy this human fear us more powerful Arrancar," grin Lance. "To think Lord Baraggan was defeat in battle. Tch thats impossible, but the Arrancars he has as his elite force, their just a joke he the were defeat by humans."

"With our power and forces we easy destroy and crush any opponent we face," said Patros.

"Good, I going to enjoy absorb what this other power are called Charka, Magic, and Devil Fruit along with Reiatsu. I become even more powerful and so all before him to crowed in fear and bow to the one true King," laughed Artuto.

Another part of the base was another group of Arrancars looking around and talking, while look at some of the new allies they have. First ss a man with long black scruffy hair and golden eyes with a scar over his left eye. He wear a similar uniform like Ggio Vega does and his mask remain look like a saber-tooth tiger helmet, but his mask's left fang is gone and his right fang was broken in half. His Zanpakuto take the form of two knuckle blades with spike on each knuckle and blade come out of one end.

He was Leo Vega, Ggio's older brother and Arrancar 23. He was also the former Captain of the Exequias when it was called Policia Secreta y Grupos de Ejecución (Secret Police and Task Execution) back in the day and Baraggan's loyal right hand man.

Leo sat and sign hearing about Baraggan defeat by a girl that had the power of the wind and his brother defeat too. It sadden him, but his little brother was still alive, so he could still be happy. Hope to see him again once this war ends.

Next is a boy who's features that match that of an 18 years old. He had white hair and pale gray eyes. His mask remain is an arrow pointing up upward on his forehead. His uniform is similar to Dordoni's except his uniform has no shoulder pads, the front of his uniform is close, and he wears a black sash. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a lime green hilt.

Arrancar 36, Fran Santonio was a skilled fraccion level Arrancar. However, he was a huge and loyal fan to Dordoni. He was his idol in away. Seen Dordoni was so strong, awesome, and need how to keep the mood good. Fran heard Dordoni was only lock up in prison and alive. He didn't have a mean of revenge at all. He would like to free Dordoni, but he knew he couldn't do it alone. Still for the Arrancar Army, he need to prove himself and show how strong he is too.

Next is a slim, lean-built young man who looked in his early 20s. He had messy, shoulder-length black hair and piecing emerald green eyes. He wears a standard attire, which is a bit similar to Ulquiorra's. His mask remain is a shark jaw on his neck. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a royal blue hilt and a four pointed crown-shaped guard.

He is Arrancar 32, Rey Tiburon. Unlike his young brother Lance, Rey was different. He was a nice guy, but a told womanizer and enjoy drink a bit too much to. Since he was on his fifth bottle of rum. Rey was a good guy and powerful too, just get out of hand when sexy burst women are around. Still he was better then most Arrancars that are violent or enjoy fighting.

Last was an imperfect Arrancar. He is large in size. His arms large with long claws. His mask opens up revealing a face with dark eyes. The mask changes shape slightly with long protrusions coming out the side and three orange tufts arising from the top. His Hollow hole is in the center of his chest, it looks like two holes that are fused together. His Zanpakutō has a very standard appearance (in comparison to his size). It has a square guard with curved lines going to each corner, a black sheath, and a dark green hilt.

He didn't have a name, but every just called him Cloner. He had a power to create hollow clones of himself. Which to a big help with their force, since they are just Adjuchas in level, but still they can be dangerous in great numbers. Cloner just stood there not rally care about much. He just wanted to eat Souls and get more stronger. Still he felt proud his power were going to be need the most.

Rey finish his drink and tossed the bottle back as it shatter on the ground. "Well, seem we be going to be fighting soon huh? I hope the rumor are true about the Alliance as the very sexy and busty women. Might make me not want to fight if I see them."

"Please Rey be more mature then that," said Leo polishing one his blades. "Think about the many Arrancar comrade we lost already and the more will going to lost as the war continue one."

"Yea, we also need to save Lord Dordoni and I guess anyone else lock up too," said Fran. "I don't think anyone care about the prick Luppi at all."

"Hey our commander does," said Rey. "Might be a emo looking guy, but he the only one it see Luppi show his nice side too. Not sure why thought."

"Everyone is different to others," said Leo. "Just how we are and how be act that make up who we are."

"Whatever, dude," said Rey look for another bottle of rum. "Oh look over their see those are some of those others allies we got from another universe or whatever."

The group look to see a very tall and muscle male being completely cover in armor. He was a bounty hunter that was both revived, fixed, and be pay big time if he help defeat the forces of the Alliance. His name was Durge, but he wasn't human at all, but an alien. A very rare species called a Gen'Dai.

A boneless species (with large fangs), a Gen'Dai is virtually a formless jumble of corded muscle and nerve bundles. Because of this, Durge typically inhabited heavy armor made for humanoids appearance. The only distinct feature Durge had was his head; typically bald, his face were humanoid with two eyes, a nose, and a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth. Two large, wing-like ears protruded from the sides of his heads; but Durge typically tucked their ears under their jaw-line when wearing his helmet to hide any distinguishing features.

Lacking the vulnerable vital organs of most species, including hearts, and lungs, Durge could take extreme injuries and even complete dismemberment, and survive which gave him the reputation of being immortal. In fact, he could regrow lost limbs or other body parts in only a few minutes. Unlike most species, Gen'Dai had a nervous system which was distributed throughout the body in the form of millions of nerve clusters. This fact gave the species near instantaneous reflexes as well as the ability to sustain a high volume of injuries without any overall damage. So high was their sensory acuity, that the Gen'Dai were able to feel a Human's heartbeat from ranges of up to 200 meters.

As Durge did not possess a heart, his circulatory system functioned by way of a series of capillaries and muscular contractions which pushed blood through the body. If Durge received a cut, that area could easily be cut off from heavy blood-flow to prevent bleeding to death while the body regenerated itself. One of the Gen'Dai's few weaknesses was that they could be forced into an extended period of hibernation if they took too many severe injuries across their entire form. During this time the Gen'Dai's regenerative abilities replaced the body mass which was lost.

Ultimately the only way a Gen'Dai could be permanently killed was if their bodies were fully and completely vaporized or incinerated on an atomic level, such was case with Durge when he was sent into a star. It should be noted, however, that the Gen'Dai's advanced control over their bodies did not extend to healing their brains. Overtime, the brain degenerated like most species which caused a form of psychosis to develop in Gen'Dai of advanced age.

However, Durge for his brain repair and normal again so he could think out plan instead of rushing into battle not caring about plan and just kill with any mess he could. Durge was very old, but didn't look like it. In his universe he was born 2022 BBY and died 19 BBY.

With Durge was his small army of IG Lancer Combat Droid. They were tall and black droids that wield giant energy lances and ride on swoop bike.

Durge was curious about this new world he was in. Learn about this Pirate World was a good place for a bounty hunter like him, he could become very rich and be fear among all pirate, since no human could ever kill him at all.

As for the new members of the Unit, they were forced to help. Seem Jörg's visit to the Spirit World wasn't a waste at all, since others when their to capture Monster and force them to work for them. Konton for use his mind implant on them, but they want to go back home. So if they help the Coalition with this mission they be allow to return back to their own world.

First was Giant Soldier of Stone, with was a giant solder made of stone that two large stone sword. Next was Giant Soldier of Steel, which was a giant soldier made of steel and had two large curved bladed swords. Lastly was Sentry Soldier of Stone, it was more robotic and wield to large one side spiky blades that can be combine together into a double side spike bladed weapon.

All three were from the Rock types. Rock monster were mostly peaceful, but were very powerful with their size and strength. They just live in their lands, but when attack and three of their guards taken, the three Rock Monster had no choice to help the Coalition if they were to get back home.

Next was Deepsea Warriror, a green scaled man wearing an interesting looking uniform with a helmet that covered his face and wield a double side weapon that was a trident on one side and a double blade on the others side.

Deepsea was part of the Warrior type. Most an honorable race that do enjoy battle, but not for a war. Most to train or have fun fighting see how skilled they against each other. Deepsea didn't like being force to help in this war, but didn't have a choice if he wanted to go home.

Next was Strike Ninja. A man wearing a full on black outfit with golden armor or red piece on his ankles, knees, wrist like a belt, shoulder, and wrists. Her mask that a four pointed gold shuriken design on it with red eyes lens and a red mouth piece too.

Strike was on of the most honor member of the Warrior type. He didn't like want he was being forced to do, but didn't have a choice at all. He couldn't let any of his fellow warrior stuff being forced into a War. He just hope this battle can end fast and be allow to return home.

Next was Royal Knight a robotic angel looking being. He was made up of white holy metal with to balls on is shoulder that held it large wings floating behind him. It also wield a royal sword too.

Knight was part of the Fairy types a Holy and Peace race. Very powerful using power of Light and Holy magic. Knight hated being forced to work with dark and evil being. He was wish he could help the other forced to fight too, but sadly he was powerless to do anything other then force to help and after be allow to return to the Holy City were his type lives.

Next was Power Invader a very buff out alien looking being in maroon tight skin suit with is blue skin hands and feet exposed. It also had a small head on it huge body with yellow eyes too.

Power was part of the Fiend type, one of the most evil and dark type that live in the Spirit World. However, Power was not evil like most of the others are. Their were fiends that were peaceful and don't like fighting much. Power one of the few fiend like that, but being for to fight like this wasn't his idea of enjoy anything. He just want to get this battle done with and return home.

Next is Kaiser Sea Horse. A male creature that wear a full on armor body suit give him a bit of a sea horse look in away. He wield a double sided spear weapon and a shield with to curve blade in the front of it.

Kaiser was part of the Sea Serpent types that live in the underwater world peacefully with Fish types and Aqua type. The three type got along, since there wasn't much of a different between them. Kaiser being kind a high rank Knight felt dishonor to be force to fight against his will. However, he didn't have a choice at all and it was the only way to return home is to win.

Next is Blade Knight. A Knight in full body light blue armor wielding a light green shield and a sword with a red handle.

Blade was a very royal and honorable Knight. Being part of the high ranking Warriors in their types. Blade hate and was disgusted to be forced to help evil and dark being with others too. However, it he had no choice if he wanted to return home with his fellow Warriors with him.

Finally is Makyura the Destructor a being in purple armor with a gold chest plate. He has blade on the side of it head, a Millennium Eye, and two three blade claws on the back of its wrist.

Makyura was a dark Warrior and one of the few evil being among the Warrior type. Makyura willing join the Coalition os it can leave a path of Destruction in his wake.

Elsewhere on the base field, were 28 Calaveras soldier of Rudobon's. However, they have been here for long time, ever still the war started. They were trained to pilot new weapons Sagi upgraded.

Mobile Suit, they are humanoid combat vehicles, typically employing two arms to deploy weapons, two legs for propulsion, and a head that acts as a main camera and sometimes houses a secondary weapon that acts as a rotating turret (with the head itself providing the rotation). Typically speaking, a mobile suit is approximately 60 feet in height, with a cockpit located in the unit's torso.

The unit were about to have 29 Mobile Suits, all different and wield various different type of weapons. The 28 Calaveras work hard and each one master how to pilot the Mobile Suit, thought the last one had an AI unit in it that Sagi found and restore it to see how good it was just in case he can use AI for later in the war. Of course the Calaveras were all give code names so no one could mix up who is who.

First was the MS-05B Zaku I, pilot by the Calavera named Lee. Humanoid with dark green and dark blue color scheme on it armor and like more others a single pink optic camera eye. The base of all the Mobile Suit, but it was still touch for the first type to be created. It wields a 105mm Machine Gun with a second clip on it low back and hold a single MIP-B6 Cracker Grenade.

Next were five MS-06J Zaku II Ground Type. The Calaveras that pilot them were named Slender, Kohm, Crown, Stetch, and Ghien. Part of the Zaku II, this model were use for only land combat, but they didn't have a different in appearance like their space combat model other then, can't be used it space that all.

They were dark and light green in color scheme and more advanced then the Zaku I. They had boosters on their back for short flight distance too. This Mobile Suits are armed with various type of weapons for combat.

Each of the five has a single MIP-B6 Cracker Grenade, Shoulder Shield on their right shoulder, Spiked Shoulder Shield on their left shoulder for ramming, and a Heat Hawk on their left hip. They are ax weapons with a thermal activated blade that can slice thought most anything other then beam saber or other beam sword like weapons.

The first Zaku II wields a 120mm Machine Gun with a secondary clip too. The second one wield a H&L-SB25K/280mmA-P Zaku Bazooka. The third on wields a ZIM/M·T-K175C 175mm Recoilless Rifle that was good at long range. The fourth one wields a MMP-80/90mm Ver.8 Machine Gun with a secondary clip too. The last on wields Knuckle Shield for close combat, a two 3-tube Missile Pod on each of it legs, and a NF·GMG-Type.37/100mm Machine Gun with a secondary clip too.

Next is the MS-07B Gouf, pilot by the Calavera named Habe. The Gouf was blue in color with heavy armor. It was design for close-quarter combat with a powerful backpack and leg-mounted thrusters for jet-assisted jumps. The Gouf easily outstripped the Zaku II in terms of speed, power output, and melee combat ability.

The Gourf has a 5-barrel 75mm Machine Gun in its left hand which fire form it finger tips and a Shield on its left arm. The Heat Rod is in it right wrist, which could be used as a superheated slicer or grappling weapon with a power electric shock. Lastly is has Heat Sword Type-βIV held in its shield. A hilt when activated unleash a orange beam in the shape of a sword blade.

Next is the MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom, which is pilot by the Calavera named Manning. The Gouf Custom was dark blue in the torso, but like blue in the arms, legs, and head with a red optic. It was for ace pilots more improved the the normal Gouf. It is improved in close quarters shooting and detachable weapons also a lighter mobile suit that could leap and jump.

Its weapon are a 3-barrel 35mm Machine Gun on its left wrist to replace the five finger 75mm machine guns in it left hand making it a normal hand. Then Heat Rod was replace with a Heat Wire in it right wrist. A magnetic grappler wire that connects and disables an enemy with an electric charge rather than damaging them. The grappler wire could also be used as a repelling line that could slow or even halt the descent of a falling Gouf in the right conditions. Its Shield was modified so that it not only stored the Gouf's heat sword, but is also capable of carrying a 75mm gatling gun, greatly enhancing the mobile suit's fire power. Calling it a Gatling Shield on it left arm, while the Heat Sword Type D III look like a normal looking sword it had a powerful heat way around it blade to slice to almost any type of metals.

Up next were three MS-09B Dom, pilot by the Calaveras named Nikki, Gaia, and Mash. Though Mash has a large scar over the socket of his mask's right eye hole. The Dom are the Successor to the Zaku II and Gouf far surpassed both in terms of performance. A heavy-type, high performance mobile suit main advantages were its speed, agility, and maneuverability. The Dom had massive legs and a "skirt," under which were several high-powered thermonuclear jet engines that allowed the Dom to hover over the ground. These gave it a 240 kilometer per hour hovering speed.

Each of the three had a Scattering Beam Gun in their chest that were powerful enough to blind an opponent for a few second. They all wields Heat Saber Type2, which are sharped very much like a beam saber. Two of them wield H&L-GB03K/360mm Giant Bazooka that can easily blow opponent away. The last on wield a 880mmRB-T27 Raketen Bazooka powerful enough to almost destroy anything with one hit.

Next were three OZ-06MS Leo, pilot by the Calaveras named Nichol, Nanaki, Izumi. Leo are kind of like Zaku II in ranking, as the main force of Mobile Suits. Theyare dark green and humanoid looking with square head and yellow view were the camera.

The are each equal with various weapons too. Two Leo have a Shield equipped to their left shoulder and hold a pair of Beam Saber in the shield. The first one wield a 105mm Rifle, while the second wield a Dober Gun on it right shoulder. The third one has a pair of Shoulder Cannons on both shoulder and wields a Beam Rifle.

Next were three OZ-07AMS Aries, pilot by the Calaveras named Walker, Mueller, and Alex. Aries as black flighting mobile suit the have pilot mask look on and blue vizor looking too over the optics. They were built expressly for aerial combat. With its pair of jet engines and aerodynamic control surfaces the Aries is fully capable of independent atmospheric flight. The Aries is also one of the first transformable mobile suits capable of folding its legs up into its body for flight. All three Aries wield the weapons too, a Chain Rifle and Missile Pods.

Next up was the OZ-12SMS Taurus, pilot by the Calavera named Victor. A space superiority combat mobile suit that was mobility for air now. It can transform into a high-speed fighter spacecraft. It was black in color having a humanoid spacecraft look to it too. This one wields a standard Beam Rifle.

Next was the OZ-02MD Virgo, but it didn't have a pilot. Instead Sagi program his new AI system he developed not to long ago. For him this was a perfect test to see how his AI system would work for later on. The Virgo has powerful offensive and defensive technology, but is a slow machine incapable of quick maneuvers. Instead, it relies on its heavy offensive and defensive capabilities to weather enemy attacks and return a devastating counterattack. It wields a Beam Cannon and Planet Defensors a powerful shield around itself with the four red devious on it left shoulder.

Next up were two MSM-03 Gogg, pilot by the Calaveras named Marcy and Lasa. Goggs are Amphibious Mobile Suit that are heavily armored to withstand deep sea pressure. They were light and normal brown in color with large legs and llong hard with claws. Both have twin Mega Particle Guns mounted on their bodies, a pair of Torpedo Launchers too, and for close combat a pair of large hand with Iron Nail Claws.

Next up were three MSM-04 Acguy, pilot by the Calaveras named Akahana, Ivanov, and Ramzi, Acguy were also Amphibious mobile suit too. They were stubbly looking and brown in color. They were very effective for stealth and infiltration operations. They come with a 105mm Vulcan Guns on it's unusually large head. Each of them had 6-tube Missile Launchers in their left forearms. Two of them have a Mega Particle Cannon in their right forearm, while the third one had a Vulcan Gun. They all had extendable claws known as Iron Nail in their right forearm along with an extendable arm to increase striking distance.

Next up was the MSM-07 Z'Gok, pilot by the Calavera named Callahan. It was blue in color with black legs and three pointed claws on each arm. The Z'Gok is the success came from what it learned from the Gogg's and Acguy's errors. The Z'Gok was very agile and fast in and out of water.

It has a 240mm Missile Launchers on top of its head with five round in each make it 30 in total. Mega Particle Cannon in the middle of its forearm for easier and more precise aiming. Last each hand also had three-claws or better called as Iron Nail Claws.

Next up was the MSM-10 Zock, pilot by the Calavera named Braskinev. The Zock was less like a mobile suit and more like a mobile armor in design. It was huge and green in color with two arms. Still it was also Amphibious too. The front and back were completely symmetrical and used a 360 degree mono-eye camera.

The Zock's feet and legs were mostly useless except for hovering. The thrusters in armor skirt and feet provided the lift needed to make it hover. It is armed with eight Mega Particle Cannons with four in front and four in back on it torso. A Phonon Maser Gun on top its head and Iron Nail Claws too.

Next was the MSM-03C Hygogg, pilot by the Calavera named Andy. The Hygogg is an Amphibious mobile suit. A light blue body with large shoulder pad and very long arm too. Its agility and mobility in water and on land were also enhanced better then the Gogg's would be.

The Hygogg's shoulder armor can flip down and its arms can be retracted to assume a streamlined form for improved underwater cruising, while an optional jet pack can be mounted on the back for short aerial mobility. It come with four Torpedo Launchers in its head, Vice Claws in the forearms, a pair of hand-mounted Beam Cannons in the forearm too, while it also has a Hand Missile Unit held in a missile looking container it holds in left arm.

Next is that YMS-15 Gyan, pilot by the Calavera named M'Quve. The Gyan was humanoid in look having light and dark blue colors. Along with a bishop looking shaped head too. It was a close-combat unit. Its silver armor and Pickelhaube helmet design, has a strong resemblance to a medieval armored knight. It's fighting style, which is heavily based on fencing. It wields a powerful yellow Beam Saber and along a large, circular Missile Shield that uses 60 Needle Missiles and 25 Hide Bombs, which look like space mines.

Lastly is the MS-14A Gelgoog, pilot by the Calavera named Anavel. It was dark green in the torso, but grayish blue on it limbs and head. It is superior mobile suit in every aspect to the Zaku II. It as a large Shield on its back, wields a Beam Rifle, and hold a Twin Beam Sword called a "beam naginata".

The Calaveras were in their bunker like build just rest, play card game, and do something to keep themselves busy while wait for battle. Outside their Mobile Suit stood wait for the time the battle would start.

However, three Decepticons were stand before them looking over the Mobile Suit. They were Blitzwing, Dropkick, and Shatter. Decepticons that learn about the defeat of the comrade in the Fairy Tail world, but didn't know most were still alive, being lied all were killed.

All three of them were triple changers, meaning they have two vehicle or alt mode they have. Blitzwing is purple and white in color have a form the look like he can become both a fighter jet and a tank. He also have a gas mask cover the lower half of his face.

Dropkick was blue in color and have a car and helicopter appear to him. While his pair and lover is Shatter. She was a femmes a female Cybertronian. She was red in color and had a car and jet plane look to her too.

"So human from one of this various worlds made this," said Blitzwing look over a Zaku. "I have to saw not bad for human. Seem the human in that universe were not worthy like most others are."

Shatter up a hand on her hip and said, "Still only weakness they have is need someone to pilot them." Dorpkick smirk and said, "When with this strength and weapons they still nothing to us."

"Whatever, still they be a big help when we go into battle," said Blitzwing look at the Gouf and Dom now. "Just because then need someone to pilot them would mean that can't help. I think we should give them a chance to prove themselves."

"Fine I don't really care, just want some action," said Dropkick. "After all this worthless World Government is made up of nothing, but ant. Think our threat to them work? After all we told we will Burn the Whole Planet to Cinder!"

Dropkick look to Shatter with a grin under his mask plate, while she smirk back. "By the way, seem you've been out doing things on you're own too," said Shatter crossing her arm. "Oh have I?" smirked Dropkick.

"Indeed you have been," said Shatter hold her arm out and activated a hologram of a wanted poster of DropKick on it said Wanted Dead, with a large bounty of One Million on it.

"What it's boring stay here always," said Dropkick. "Only human and killing and destroy a town or two keep the oil moving in my vein." Right," smirked Shatter shaking her head. How she come to fall for Dropkick, she would know, must been his good look and personality.

Elsewhere, in another building with a lounging area, it was kind o dark with only a few light on in it. Two Arranars were stand around wait. The first was a man that is tall and bulky with black spiked up hair and wears a standard uniform. His mask remain is a skull with a bull like horn and covers the upper-left quarter of his face. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a long pink handle and a flower patterned guard.

The other is a youthful, young man with spiked red hair with the end in a braid and amber eyes. His wears customized uniform with a sleeveless shirt exposes his mid-drift and his sash hangs below his left hip. His hollow hole was in the center of his chest and his mask remain is a jaw which rests on the upper-left side of his head. His Zanpauto is a katana with a green handle and a guard that has a half circle on both sides.

They were Arrancar 29 and 30, Aldegor and Menis. Two the were killed because Patros used them. They remain away from him not want to talk and see him after what he did to them. They lucky pick to be fraccions to the second commander they equal with Arturo in this unit. Both were very happy to serve someone that wasn't going to use them.

"Man it great to be alive again and this time work under someone that care about us," said Menis. "One of the Original no less!"

"Yea, can't believe we trust the fool Patros," said Aldegor. "Would been smart just to remain with the Espada, thought in the end most of them lost."

"Yea, but we might be alive, since most Numeros didn't fight," pointed out Menis. "However I'm ready this time."

"With the training we got, we ready for this Alliance to get what coming to them," laugh Aldegor. "What do you think my Lord?"

Back on the room was a figure sitting there. Along with a light bulb swing above as the light wasn't really on the Arrancar. Still there were four other Arrancar in the room too.

Too the left were two women. The first is a rather slim woman with medium black hair, grey eyes, and her mask fragments take the form of half a skull on her face. She wears a long green striped dress with a turtle neck, and black boots.

The other is a women that wear a standard uniform that resembles dress. She has pink eyes, long purple, curled hair and wears purple lipstick. Her mask remain resemble the head of a rabbit complete with ears. Her Zanpakuto takes the form of a princely palace-like sword/staff.

The first was Roka Paramia. She was more of a healer and suppose fighter, but still being an Arrancar she was strong then human are. She has interesting power she was about to master better with the help of her new leader, which she thanks all for it.

Second is Arrancar 48, Carolyn. She was a Numeros that was used to leader Hollow in a Hollow Fortress, but found it boring and realized she as kind of forgotten about. That when her new Leader come and found her give her a place in his Unit and being a member of his fraccions too. She felt more important now and want to repay that help.

"Ha let the human come, with our forced we can't lose," said Carolyn. "Not with our powerful Lord leading us."

"Still we need to not underestimate them," said Roka. "Already many poerful Arrancar have been beat and even killed against the Alliance forces. Grimmjow, Skullak, even King Baraggan been defeat by the power Allaince forces."

"Tch, still can't believe someone like Skullak or King Baraggan could be defeat," mutter Menis. "Still we win and show them the power of the Arrancars have."

To the right of the room were two more Arrancars that looking like twins. Both were girls, which girls, one with short red hair and one with long blue hair. Both their hollow hole were located in the center of their chest. They both wears similar matching outfits. A sleeveless white jacket, elbow-length gloves, white bracelets on each wrist, sock-like stockings, black high heeled Arrancar-themed boots, and short schoolgirl-themed skirts. Of this the skirt, stockings and gloves are coloured to represent their element. Their mask remain act as headband, which goes vertically down the middle of their head before reaching their eyebrows.

They were Arrancar 37 and 38 Yin and Yang Tachibana. Both were happy to be alive again, but this time not working for a Soul Reaper. They should have know that Soul Reapers couldn't be trusted at all either. Better to remain with their kind then with others. They because strong too thank to the training too. Both ready to fight as well.

"I'vs been so ready for a good fight in a long time," said Yin. "I'm charged up and ready to beat some Alliance weakling down."

"Well, then I'm fired up myself," laugh Yang. "Ready to burn the Alliance force to ashes."

Of course both look to their leader and said, "We all have our dear Lord Kiiro to thank for help us." Both sigh and look at the Arrancar dreamily.

The Arrancar is a young teen boy with light blue eyes and shoulder length black hair. His mask remain was around his right eye and his Zanpakuto is a katana with a crimson blade, an onyx crescent moon shape guard, and a black hilt. He wears a customized uniform that a jacket with a long collar, but have a v-shape to it and a coat tail the goes to his knees. It had long sleeves and a zipper to it too. He also has a shirt underneath and his long pants were white with black outliner like the rest of his uniform and lastly black shoe with white outlines.

Kiiro Eclipse is Privaron Espada 100 and the former Cero Esapda of the first Generation of Esapda. He lost his position because of that idiot Yammy and didn't take the giant seriously. His power to get strong the madder he got was want surprised Kiiro. He wipe the floor with him not released, his Resurreccion was a surprise, but not to much trouble, but it was his Rage mode that got the best of Kiiro. Lucky if it was for Skullak, Nelliel, Cirucci, Dordoni, and Gantebainne step in to get the fight stop, Kiiro was sure if he would have survived.

Kiiro always knew Skullak Tuma was always strong them him, but Skullak's caring nature and strong trust and loyalty to his comrades make his strong and leader the Esapda back then and even the Privaron too. The news about the war happen got Kiiro worry and news from each battle in the Wizard world was report to him and it wasn't good to him.

Kiiro was never going to part of this war like Skullak before him, but things changed. Hearing the death of Cirucci shock Kiiro knew that was the worst news of all time. He wasn't friend with her, but she was Skullak's woman and they were perfect together. Heck, Kiiro was asked to become Skullak's first man at the wedding, which Kiiro was excited for. However, learning about her death ruin the future of Skullak.

Kiiro watch Skullak fight and knew Skullak was going to die to the Act of Order or some other way. Cirucci was Skullak's everything and not even Harribel couldn't help him with her own love. Kiiro cried watch Skullak died before his eyes. His oldest friend and comrade that save and help him out at the start before being an Arrancar and he died they why he wanted like a True Warrior, but it broken and anger Kiiro looking two Arrancars he knew very much.

He even remember the funny time he accidently walk in Skullak and Cirucci making love. Lucky they cover were hiding thing, but Cirucci would have killed Kiiro with her Death Yo-Yo if Skullak wasn't there to calm her down and knew Kiiro didn't do it on purpose.

The he learned about Dordoni being POW, but at least she was safe. The same with Luppi too, that only friend was Kiiro. Since he was a prick to everyone else, but not to Kiiro, only person he was nice to and act normal too. Kiiro was just happy he was live too.

The he learned about Grimmjow and his fraccions. They death of Di-Roy and Nakeem didn't bother Kiiro. If it was Shawlong, Edrad, or Yylfordt it would have. They just had more personality then Di-Roy being annoying and over confident, while Nakeem just didn't talk much. Now Grimmjow was off training to achieve the power of Segunda Etapa too. Kiiro wish him luck on that.

Zommari defeat didn't bother him at all, but the death of Aaroniero show to him with Synchronized Awareness, was hurtful too. Seeing another of the First Generation Esapda died before in again in away broken Kiiro more. That was already three of them now. He couldn't never forgive the Alliance for what they have done. Like Skullak, Kiiro wanted to save Nelliel too, but he knew she would list to him hopefully. He just didn't know what feel she was in. He was happy Gantenainne was alive too even if he was defeat my an opponent that was... Kiiro just didn't know what right words to say about the short man of Blue Pegasus.

Learning about Baraggan and his fraccions was a shock to Kiiro. Skullak was far more loyal to Baraggan, while Kiiro respect the King of Hueco Mundo and believe that a Hollow/Arracnar can only be the one true ruler of Hueco Mundo. The report of how the seven were defeat shocked Kiiro.

Nirgge was the weakest of the group, but being defeat my a little girl of all foe that can send a giant, heavy mammoth man like his fly away miles was beyond believable. Avirama getting defeat by humans of all think was just wrong. Avirama on weakness was going into his Resurreccion right away and not weakening his opponents down first like Skullak's trained the fraccions before both the Wars started. Poww was defeat was shocking to, his giant size and powerful raw strength make his dangerous, but learn he was defeat by a mere human with a Devil Fruit was just unbelievable.

Findor defeat again a woman that use water magic was just unbelievable. He was smart out of the six, but he did get cary away sometime too. Guess being arrogant was nature to Arrancars. Charlotte defeat just make Kiiro slap himself in the face. Be defeat by something that like him in away, but of course he had to pose dramatically in the end. Kiiro could help to chucked and be happy Charlotte live, just hope Baraggan's punishing his fraccions would be to bad, but most like be. Finally Ggio lasting the longest and won some fight, but in the end he lost too. Kiiro sigh know Leo care about his little bother and if he died would break his heart too.

As for Baraggan himself, the girl the send Nirgge flying face the God King and was about to overcome him power. Out of all the Aspect of Death, Baraggan was the most deadly of all time, but Wind. Wind was something that was endless and could never be aged at all. It an element that forever no matter what. Kiiro just couldn't believe Baraggan lost, but now training himself. Kiiro knew Baraggan never trained before, but now he was going to achieve the power of Segunda Etapa and be Fear once again too.

Her hear about Szayel getting capture and it was a lost to look s smart man like him Szayel wasn't much to Kiiro, but seeing another Espada defeat, but lucky not killed, but POW just make him question if the 9th Esapda rank will be filled again? Learning about Rudobon getting injured badly gave Kirrio a sacred, but he got away. Rudobon was cold heart and didn't care about other much, the lost of hi only friend Skullak took away the last of Rudobon's nice side way for good.

Lastly was his former fraccions Loly and Menoly. They didn't lucky, but Kiiro didn't when know Loly anymore. Menoly was still the same and he trusted her. Just being defeat by a human upset Kiiro, since Menoly should been stronger then that. Loly was nothing like Kiiro knew, she was just a total bitch and insane too. Look at human to be lower then, the she let her own anger full her, but in the end lost to her own blind rage. Kiiro just couldn't see her again, she was far to gone, but he trust Menoly to never change.

Kiiro look up at his new fraccions with a small smile. Aldegor and Menis were very loyal to him and beyond thankful to be trained some too. Wish they knew Kiiro before Patros used them for his own evil plans. Roka was nice and need that boost of encouragement to help her out. Learn about her Resurreccion, have the power to copy any move after getting data form it was very impressive, just the down side it those attack were weaker then the original are.

Carolyn was a nice woman, she just want to get out of the stupid fortress and not be forgotten again. She was skilled most likely and was ready to help win this. As for Yin and Yang, they happy replace Loly from Kiiro's life. However, never Menoly, since she was loyal to him and would lie or trick him at all. Yin and Yang help Kiiro's make the feeling be betrayal gone. Both were sassy and loved battle, but they help Kiiro out and enjoy being with him to help their true Lord out whenever he need it. Since both were hold one of his arms and lay their head on each of his shoulder look at him romantically.

"Well, guess I can't sit around, while the others fight," said Kiiro. "Hopefully let some anger out when I find one of this fleet were going after has an Act of Order in them. I can't let the death of my close comrades be left in vein and forgotten."

"We ready whenever you are my Lord," said Aldegor. "Just let us loose when the time come and we show the Alliance the power of the Arrancar got," said Menis.

Kiiro smirked and said, "Good, just make sure not to die either. Like to keep Rey, Leo, and Fran safe too, but don't care about Patros and Lance at all. I know Arturo's plan for power to become stronger. Still our goal his to take revenge to our fallen comrades that have died and show the Alliance out power too!"

The fraccions felt pumped up now as they all knew the battle was coming soon. The giant Battleship Island head to the direction were two of the five Fleet have been trap and are unable to get passed the barrier. A new battle was about to beginning and it was a question of who will Win or Lose or Live or Die!

 **Well, everyone this is the intro and start of my third story. I wish to say sorry to ND and I know I was out of line, but it hard to wait sometime. Hopefully if I'm good he'll unblock me when I try my best to redeem myself to him. Like to give a sound out to another friend Bladed Raptor and his OC I'm using along with other OCs and filler, games, and movies characters too. Got back into watching Gundam and felt like having Sagi take some Zeon Mobile Suit that were forgotten and be used. Hope this doesn't mess up anything, since I got good idea on how to do this later next year. Anyway just want to do chapter one and now go back in finish Machine Invasion up. Please review and tell me what you think please.**


	2. Battleship Island

**Five Worlds War: The Eclipsing Shadow**

 _Battle of Battleship Island_

 **Well, here I go. Hope I can did good here. Still sad ND still has me block, because I really need some help to continue fully. Just wish he gave me one more chance. Anyway, here the next chapter, just hope it worth doing and good to everyone eyes please.**

On the massive Artificial island called Battleship Island. Both Arturo and Kiiro were together in one of the building. Before them was none other them Sagi... well kind of. He was using one of his Faux Man mechanical body to talk to the two leaders.

"What is going on?" asked Sagi. "You should have attack and wiped out the 4th and 5th Fleet by now! We just confirmed one of the Generators has been destroy. If the other two are destroy the stuck fleet would be free."

"Don't worry we should be where both fleets are," said Kiiro. "You creation is so huge we can take both fleet despite their miles away from each other. We should be attack them in that hour."

"Also don't speak to me like your high then me," said Arturo glaring. "You might be some powerful figure in your world, but I still the most powerful Arrancar of all time. Don't forget I single handed destroy half of Soul Society just by myself. That Quincy King needed an army. So it show who the more powerful on is between us."

"Yes Yes we know," said Sagi. "Just crush those fleet and we deal with the remaining three ourself with others. Unless you wish to deal with them all."

"Trust me once this two fleet are crush and absorbs Soul of all in them, I be even more stronger and deal with all the remaining fleets," said Arturo. "Then tell you King I deal with is brother and his whole army too and when I all those Soul. I be coming you you and him."

"Big talk Arrancar, but you remember you were seal away," said Sagi. "His Majesty could easy do is again. So be happy he free you in the first place."

Arturo had enough and he held up his right hand and manifested a poweful dark red saber of energy form his fingers extend forward. The Beam Saber pieced thought the Faux Man body as it started sparking.

"You bastard!" said Sagi now in a static voice as his creator was very damaged.

"Tell, Konton to watch his back," said Arturo point his other free hand at the Faux Man. "Because once I'm done absorbing everyone in the Alliance forced. You, him, and everyone else are next."

Arturo's changed a red cero and fired it as it completely vaporized the Faux Man into nothingness.

Sagi back in the Konton's castle unplugged himself, but wasn't happy at all. "That fool. Maybe Itan was right? That Arrancar is too much of a wild card to trust."

"Yes, but that the fun in gambling isn't it?" said a voice as Sagi turn to see Konton there. "We let that Arrancar have his fun and think absorbing all this souls will make him powerful, but in the end I already got a plan if he try to do anything again me."

Sagi nodded and followed Konton hoping the remain forced posted on the last two island can keep the remaining two generators safe.

Kiiro look at want Arturo done and said, "You think that was a good idea? Going to make more enemies if you act like this."

"I don't need your help or anything advise either," glared Arturo. "Beside only one a trusted is dead. Skullak was the only one I would followed, but no the prodigy is gone why should I listen to you. You think being the former Zero Espada make you out rank me? Please numbers mean nothing to me. Beside we all know Skullak was the true leader of the Espada and far strong then you were. Guess the Soul Reaper was being nice to you before demoting you."

Kirro narrowed his eyes at Arturo, but didn't say anything. He had to admit sadly he was right about one thing. Skullak Tuma was the true leader of the First Generation of Espada as the most strongest too. Even more stronger then him. Did matter being the Zero, he was still weaker then him alone. Making him the second strongest back in the old days.

Arturo walked outside with Kirio behind him. Both were out and found both Shatter and Dropkick waiting for them. "Oh hello there meatbag," said Dropkick.

Arturo glared up at him and said, "What did you call me? I am an Arrancar one of the most powerful being of all time. Are you mocking me?"

"What of course not," said Dropkick. "Just how I talk to other." Kiiro nodded and said, "Ahh, dark humor, I know that, since I use a bit myself."

"I don't care at all," said Arturo. "I do like to know what you have a bounty here?"

Dropkick shrugged his shoulder and said, "It get boring here. So enjoy a good fly and help reduce the vermin population down, since they keep on reproducing so much."

Arturo once against look confused and look to Kiiro. "What did he just say?"

"I believe he talking about the human in this world," said Kiiro. "He enjoy going out and killed them for fun."

"Haha, that right you know I think we can get along just fine," said Dropkick kneeing down to talk to Kiiro some more.

Arturo didn't bother or care as he look at Shatter, since she was the smarter one. "So what do you have to report if your here?"

"Nothing much," said Shatter. "Blitzwing is out right now and be back soon to know how far those two fleet are from us."

"Good, when he does we started preparing for battle and have everyone on high alert ready to strike whenever we like when we see them," smirked Arturo.

While Kiiro and Dropkick were continue to talk. "You not bad Flesh Being," said Dropkick. "More fun to talk with then the old meat bags we met before."

"You meet with the Gorosei?" asked Kiiro a bit surprised.

"Yea, the so called rules of this world," said Dropkick. "Just show all want we could to by destroy an island completely be fear in them. Along with threatening to Burn the Whole World to Cinder!"

"Hmm I think one of the Nine Dark Circles did the same thing," said Kiiro.

"Yea, to make other fall you is by threatening, killing, and show them Fear too," said Dropkick. He then turn into left arm into a thermal like gun. "Watch this, this is how I scared those old fools to death almost."

Dropkick look around and saw a random soldier of Rakuen walking by. Dropkick pointed his gun and is heat up. All the sudden the soldier just vaporized as nothing but a large puddle of water was left.

"I like how they Pop!" smirk Dropkick love his liquefy gun. Kiiro look shocked see nothing but water left and could see a weapon like that is dangerous to anyone on the allies side.

Arturo saw that and was interested. "You have weapons that powerful?"

"Indeed, our technology is far beyond any race," said Shatter.

Soon they all heard a loud noise in the sky as a McDonnell Douglas F-4 Phantom II flying by as it come back around and come for a land before transforming. Blitzwing stood before the five to give his report.

"I found out we least then an hour away for the two fleet we are going to attack," said Blitzwing.

"Good we alert everyone and getting all prepared to attack," said Arturo. "I deal with the 5th Fleet and Kiiro you handle the 4th Fleet."

"Hold one, I was promise to go after the last Arc," said Kiiro. "How am I supposed to revenge the death of Skullak?"

"Your not I change the plan, so pray I don't alter it any farther," glared Arturo. He turn and walking off as Kiiro clutched his fist in anger.

"That bastard, all he want to do is kill that Arc and become or powerful," growled Kiiro. "Damn it, can't do anything since he still strong then me."

"Don't worry little buddy, you have us help your side out," said Dropkick.

"What we are?" asked Blitzwing. "Seem so," said Shatter. "I think Dropkick found a friend out of this Arrancar."

"Huh, never thought I would see that," said Blitzwing." Still I ready to fight and enjoy some fun too."

Soon an alarm when off as force were moving out to their position. Arturo with his they Arrancar with him were ready for battle. The Arrancar Cloner had an army of clones he was about to make every day before this fight so there were hundreds of his Hollow clones to use.

The monsters were force to get ready as the move up in the front like. They didn't want to do this, but it was the only way to go home again. While Durge got on his swoop bike with is army of lancer Droids ready for combat. Durge was quite excite to finally fight again after so long.

While the Calaveras are rush to their Mobile Suit as the started them up. Most of them start move as half when to the West side were Arturo's forces were, while the rest when to the East were Kiiro's forces are.

The Amphibious Mobile Suits were only platform that were lowering them as they can be launched underwater. Lastly Kiiro and his fraccions with the three Decepticons got ready too.

Kiiro was still bitter about this, but he could do anything other then wipe out the Fleet without an Arc in it and hopefully get to the one Arturo was at and fight the Arc before Arturo could.

The powerful force of Battleship Island were all ready for their attack as they Alliance forces didn't know what was going on at all.

( **4th Feet** )

With the fourth fleet everyone was just wait until the barrier would be taken down so they can move one. On the deck Byakuya was sitting crossed leg with his Zanpakuto on his lap. Byakuya was using Jinzen to talk to his Zanpakuto Senbonzakura.

Byakuya's inner world had a giant sakura tree, with cherry blossom floating around. There was a dojo like shack there was Byakuya sat on the porch. There was a huge lake with shark size koi fish that Yachiru would be about to take, since Byakuya had a feeling she was stealing her pride fish.

Though Byakuya notice something different. Always in the pasted his inner world was always night with the moon light shine around. This time, it was day time with the bright warm sun shining around.

Byakuya found this new as a large number of cherry blossom came around and took the form of Senbonzakura himself. The armor samurai spirit sat next to his master as things between them was quite at first.

"Master it been a while," said Senbonzakura. "You seem happy." "Am I?" asked Byakuya. "Think change in here. Its no longer night at all, but day time now."

"Indeed, I been enjoy it a bit more like this," said Senbonzakura. Byakuya nodded and asked, "Know why it changed?"

"I think that young Wendy girl has help out a lot," said Senbonzakura with a smiled behind his mask. "Seem you found the daughter figure you always want to have, since you never were about to have a child with Hisana at all."

Byakuya frown, but has a small smile on his face. "I have to agree. Wendy has… changed me and she really became a daughter figure I always wish to have."

Senbonzakura was happy to see his master was getting better then before, since when Äs Nödt almost killed him, think in Byakura inner world was terrible, but now everything was better again and a bit more too.

Back outside, Byakuya finish as he stood and saw Wendy and Carla come to him. "Byakuya sir we got some great news!" said Wendy with her big bright smile on her face.

It make Byakuya happy to see her like this and said, "What is the news Wendy?" "We learn that the second shield generator was been destroy!" said Wendy.

"Wish means there is only one left," said Carla. "Seem only the First Feet is the last one left to destroy the last one."

"Hmm so the Fleet Ichigo in huh," said Byakuya. "No to surprises to me."

"What was they supposed to be some kind of joke?" asked Carla.

Byakuya scratched his cheek while think and said, "I guess it was in away."

Wendy smiled happy to see how light mood he becoming, while Carla was a bit surprised to see him changing slowly, but good too.

However, a soldier come over and said, "Commander!" Byakuya turn and said, "Yes, what is it?"

"Sir, there something out there," pointed the soldier. Byakuya was give a telescope and look out behind them. All Byakuya saw was a island.

"What is the problem?" asked Byakuya. "It just an island out there." That's the point sir," said the solider. "It was there an hour before."

Byakuya watch it after a minutes and it seem to be… moving. Getting closer to them. Byakuya when to get a transponder snail and ask what the 5th Feet think, since they were only a few miles away from them waiting too.

* * *

A few miles away, was the Fifth Fleet. Everyone there were just wait and keeping themselves busy while wait for the last generator be taken down. Jellal and Shinji were sitting playing a friend card game to pass the time.

Naruto was with Erza enjoy being with the strong woman with sexy revealing armors. Brook was playing music, and Kidd and Killer were bored completely. Everyone just continue to wait.

However the sound of their transponder snail when off. Jellal got up and answer it. "Jallel this is Byakuya."

"Ahh, Byakuya good to hear from you, seem we need to wait just a bit longer, but everything good on our side what about you?" asked Jellal.

"Have you seen what coming behind us?" asked Byakuya. Jellal was a bit confused and look back to see something. "Someone give me a telescope!"

A soldier got Jellal one as he look to see the island. "I just an island Byakuya, what the problem?"

"Just look at it for a bit," said Byakuya. Jellal did and just saw it was getting closer.

"It moving!" gasped Jellal. "I think we should get our force ready just incase," said Byakuya. "We don't know what that is."

"Yea, got it," agreeing Jellal as he hung up and both the 4th and 5th Fleet got themselves ready as the watch the island continue to get closer and closer.

The 4th and 5th fleet were on high alarm. Even if they were miles away for each other, the island was large enough for them to see. However, thing got shocking at think on the island changes.

It was like it was transforming a bit as tree, rocks, and the environment as cannon, laser gun, machine automatic gun, and various other weapons move out and formed as the turn to the fleets.

"Everyone prepare yourself and take up defenses!" order both Byakuya and Jellal to their fleets as the machine island open fired at them both.

However, they all deal with this kind of thing before and were ready. Bykauya held his hand out and said, "Bakudō 81, Dankū!" A clear shield appeared to block several of the laser beams.

He wasn't done yet either as his held his hand out and said, "Hadō 33, Sōkatsu!" A blue fire was fired as it vapored many bullets and hit several guns and cannons on this island.

Sasuke wave his hands and fired his Chidori Senbon. The countless sharp senbon took out a large number of bullets and cannonballs without a trouble.

"Sky Dragon Roar!" yelled Wendy as her laughed her hurricane like blast take out more bullets and cannonballs too. Boa Hancock used her Aromatic Leg to kick a cannonball back and away make it explode at others coming.

"Ice-Make: Lance!" said Gray firing a large number of ice lance to take out several bullets and cannonballs too, while the lasers were reflect by the ice too. The lances were about to take out several guns on the island too.

The many heroes in the in the 4th fleet continue to take out the weapons on their side as the move forward and land on it too.

Over with the 5th Fleet, they were doing the same thing. Jellal was using both Wind and Water magic together to deal with the bullets and cannonballs coming at them. Shinji summon his mask for a few minutes and charged up his red cero and vaporized what was coming at them and hit the weapons in the island.

Naruto created his Rasenshuriken taken taken out many bullets and cannonballs, while continuing one and hitting that island taking out a large number of the island artillery weapons.

"Equip, Heaven's Wheel Armor!" said Erza getting into one of her many armors. "Blumenblatt!" She summon a mass amount of sword help out taken out many of the remain artillery out too.

Kidd used his magnetic power to force all the remain cannons and bullets out. With that the islands weapons artillery was taken out on the side were the 4th and 5th Fleet were.

With that Bykuya saw the can started there assault, but before that something else happen. "Commander look!" a soldier yelled out.

In the ocean, two object were seen and speeded to the fleet. "Torpedoes!" yelled out a pirate. One of the small ship was hit and explode as Byakuya watch is shock losing one of his ship. There were still some survived in the water.

"Hurry and help them out!" order Byakuya to his troops. He contacted Jellal again and said, "Jellal we have a major problem!"

"Yea, we lost a ship too," said Jellal. "Damn, what do we do? We don't have the forces to face against underwater opponents."

Byakuya grind his teeth know Jellal was right. They didn't have the people to help with underwater combat at all.

"Don't worry we will help you out," said a voice on both Byakuya and Jellal's snails. "How is this?" asked Jellal.

"You should thank Jinbe for contacting us when he arrived, because the Sun Pirate are here to help you out." Underwater was Aladine leader of the Sun Pirates with his many men of Fishmen and Merman. Along with his wife Charlotte Praline the 21st Daughter of the Charlotte family. She was happy to remain with her husband, after learn about the defeat the Big Mom Pirate had, she was happy she left them.

The eight Amphibious Mobile Suits split up into group of two. Andy, Braskinev, Lasa, and Akahana in their Hygogg, Zock, Gogg, and Acguy were attacking Byakuya's feet, while Callahan, Marcy, Ivanov, and Ramzi in their Z'Gok, Acguy and Gogg were attacking Jellal's fleet.

With the group attacking the 5th fleet, sudden Ramzi pick out a sound and said, "Hey guys does anyone hear this?" The other Calaveras used their sound system to hear a noise.

"Is that singing?" asked Callahan. The four suits stop firing and look around as Marcy said, "What was that?" He thought he saw something large shadow.

All the sudden a Megalodon just swam at them and its giant jaws bite down on Ramzi's Acguy. "What is this thing!" yelled Ramzi.

"A giant shark," gasped Ivanov. "Hurry and shot it," said Callahan.

"We can't," said Marcy. "We might hit Ramzi's Acguy."

Ramzi freak out as the giant shark lift his Acguy and its jaws bitting thought the mobile suit's armor. "Ahh someone help me, I looking my suit's system," yelled Ramzi. The suit was started to spark making the shark let is go and tossed it away. The Acguy spark as it system as the suit overflow with water and and the system started to get lost until the mobile suit glowed as Ramzi scream as the Acguy exploded.

The others were shock to see the lost one of their suits. However, the giant shark wasn't alone as other giant sea creatures swimming around. They reason why this was happening because Praline's beautiful enchanting voice was about to have the large sea creatures help them. A few of the Sun Pirate remain with her to play some instruments.

Aladine grin as he seeing his wive doing great. He held his trident forward as he and his men when after the group of Mobile Suits attacking the 4th Fleet.

Thanks to the Sun Pirate help, both Fleet can force on getting to this island.

"Those that can fly help those that can't," said Byakuya. "We take out this island weapons, but we most likely be a many enemies on this island too."

Jellal said the same think too as both the 4th and 5th Fleets strongest members land on the island and ready themselves.

* * *

Meanwhile all around the land Mobile move forward first with the most low ranking soldiers too. The Spirt Monster and Warriors move in a group. They wish they didn't need do to this, but didn't have a choice it was the only way if the wanted to go home.

Durge got on his speeder bike and one of the Lancer Droid gave his a lance to use. Revering up is bike, he move forward with is army of Lancer Combat Droids falling him.

"Well, seem everyone moving out," said Dropkick. "Shall do go and fun some fun?" "Of course, let move out," said Shatter.

Blitzwing transformed into a tank, Dropkick a blue AMC Javelin, and Shatter into a red Plymouth Satellite.

With Patros and Lance, both sense the Alliance force from where they are. "Well, seem like there are some strong fighter among this human, but still not near our level of power," grin Lance.

"It doesn't matter to me, they lower then Soul Reapers," said Patros. "We eliminate them all and show this lowly worm who are the superior one are."

"Ha I like your stay," laugh Lance. "I look forward to digging my teeth in some new human flash." "Then let us go and end them all," said Patros as both sonido off.

With Leo, Fran, and Rey, the three stood ready to move forward to face the powerful Alliance member that arrived. "Well, seem we are going to be fight soon," said Leo. "Time to show them the fear of a real assassin."

"Yea, I ready too," said Fran. "I so the how a powerful a loyal follower of Lord Dordoni is. Then I be one more step close to freeing him."

Rey was finishing a bottle of rum and after he throw and shatter. "Oh Yea let do this! I'm ready to show them my power."

"You both should be calm before find someone to fight," said Leo. Fran nodded and Rey shrugged his shoulder. Leo look to the Cloning Arrancar called Cloner and said, "Is everything ready with your part?"

"Yes, my army will be ready soon," said Cloner. Leo nodded, but said, "Still, don't remain in the back, you fight as well."

"I… understand," nodded Cloner. The three Arrancars nodded and all four sonido off all around to face their new opponent among the Alliance forces.

With Aldegor and Menis, both grin with excitement for their chance to prove themselves to their new Lord. "Well, time to show off how strong we have become," grin Menis.

"Yea, let crush anyone in your way," grin Aldegor. "Well, good luck," said Menis. "Let have some fun and win this."

"Same to you let see who will win first in a friendly bet," said Aldegor. "Your on, let do this," laugh Menis. Both sonido off to face off again some of the Alliance members.

With Carolyn and Roka, both women were ready themselves too. "Well, have fought for a while, but I think I don't need to worry," said Carolyn.

"I know I not much of a fighter, but I'll do my best," said Roka. "Don't worry you do fine," said Carolyn.

"I know I'm just a medic, but I do like to collect more data to learn more and new techniques," said Roka. "That the spirit, let go and see who we can fight," said Carolyn. Both ladies nodded and sonido off too.

As for the twins, both Yin and Yang look out at the fights already started. "Well, this Alliance forces are stronger, but still not powerful," said Yin.

"Still nothing for us to worry about sister," said Yang. "Then let us go and have some fun," grin Yin.

"Then let find someone to have fun to fight then," grin Yang. Both sister sonido off together to fight someone.

With Arturo, he used his Pesquisa to find this Art of Order. Didn't take him long at all as he sense a powerful Charka, but something else. Something powerful and demon like. The power of a Tailed Beast.

"So there you are," mutter Arturo. "Hmm, he is powerful, but that power I want it the demotic one. So this is the power of a Tailed Beasts huh? Yea, it will be mine once I absorb it and get every more stronger. There will be only one King of All and I will be that King!"

Arturo sonido off to where Naruto will be for him to face. While Kirro was look up at the sky. Despite being day, Kiiro should still see the moon of the Pirate world in the sky.

"And so it begins," said Kiiro. "Seem all have gone off to fight someone. Don't worry Skullak, Aaroniero, and Cirucci I will not let your death be in vain. The First Generation of Espada won't be forgotten or beaten this easy."

Kiiro hummed as his Pesquisa searched for one of the Fleet Leader and found him. "Hmm, yes he is strong. No wonder he was about to defeat several of the SternRitters. Still I rather face the Art of Order that help killed Skullak, but I can't do anything against Arturo. Still it wroth it I guess. I won't the Death of all the Arrancar that died in this work be for nothing."

Kiiro look at the moon and know his power will be reveal to all later. He sonido off as the truth battle against the Alliance and they Coalition forces here get started.

* * *

The Alliance forces were win so far as the Coalition soldiers were not that powerful. However, the landscape shook as the Mobile Suits arrived. The first ones to get to the front like were the Zaku I and five Zaku II.

Lee in his Zaku I was using his 105mm Machine Gun to find down at the small size Alliance member that were ant to the Zakus. In the five Zaku II were Slender, Kohm, Crown, Stetch, and Ghien.

Slender's Zaku was using a 120mm Machine Gun, Kohm's Zaku was using a H&L-SB25K/280mmA-P Zaku Bazooka, Crown's Zaku used a ZIM/M·T-K175C 175mm Recoilless Rifle, Stetch's Zaku used a F·GMG-Type.37/100mm Machine Gun and had two 3-tube Missile Pod on each of it legs, and Ghien's Zaku was using a MMP-80/90mm Ver.8 Machine Gun.

The Alliance forces were freaking out wondering how they should defeat this giant robots. That was when Sasuke step forward to face this six giant himself. "Everyone step back I will deal with all of this machines," said Sasuke.

Lee saw the forcing moving away from them and look down to see the small human run to them. "What this?" said Lee as his Zaku turn to him and point his gun at the ninja and fired. Sasuke impressive speed let him dodge the large bullets. Though even when one come at him, Sasuke used his sword to slice the bullet in half and move forward still.

Lee's gun ran out, but still had a second clip to use. He tossed his MIP-B6 Cracker Grenade at Sasuke, while switching clips. The Cracker Grenade when off, but Sasuke was about to survive it thanks to his Susanoo form around him and took the form of his giant avatar with Sasuke controlling in it forehead.

Lee gasped as he finished changing his gun clip and open fired on the Susanoo. However, all the bullets when thought the giant avatar's body as Sasauke's Susanoo created a sword and crossbow.

"Aww, stay away from him," scream Lee as Sasuke held his sword up and swung down and slice through the Zaku's armor. "Ahh someone help me!"

Those were Lee's last words the Calavera scream as the Zaku was slice in half from shoulder to hip and explode. This got the attention of the five other Zaku seeing the Sasanoo.

"That thing just took out Lee's Zaku," said Crown. "So what his mobile was weaker then our," said Stetch.

"Still we need to be carefully of that things," said Slender. "Still we have him out number so don't let your guards down."

Sasuke watch the Zaku move as the look ready to attack him. Ghien's Zaku fired fire with his gun and saw his bullet didn't do anything against the Sasanoo.

"My gun doesn't have any effect again it," said Ghien. "Then let use something stronger," said Crown aiming his rifle and fired. It hit the Sasanoo making it step back. "Ha see just something strong can do something to it."

Sasuke frown and pointed his crossbow at one of the Zaku and fired a Charka arrow at Ghien. He scream in terror as the arrow piece through the Zaku's chest where cockpit is. Which killed Ghien instantly and make the Zaku blow up.

"Damn him," cursed Kohm as he point his Bazooka at Sasuke. "Take this!" He fired a missile and Sasuke, but his Sasanoo was about make it sword fade away for the moment and grab the missile with is bare hand and toss it back at Kohm's Zaku.

Kohm dodge is as it when off with destroy his Bazooka and Zaku's right arm. "I have no shield!" yelled out Kohm. "I got him," said Stetch, but the Sasanoo turn and reform its sword and strike, but it only slice Stetch's Zaku's gun.

"Damn it, how about this," said Stetch firing two missile form his leg Missile Pods. However, Sasuke's Sasanoo used it sword to slice up both missile and then chased at Stetch.

Stetch's Zaku switch to his Knuckle Shield. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at he robot switching to a close combat weapon. The Zaku strike a the Sasanoo and was able to hit it. "Yes I got him!" said Stetch.

However, Sasuka's Sasanoo just glared at the Zaku and bashed the shield away and strike down and slice the Zaku down. "No way he got me!" gasped Stetch as his Zaku explode.

"Damn it, I can't believe we lost two Zaku already," said Slender. "Kohm are you Ok?" "Yes, I lost my Zaku's right arm, but it left arm is still function so I can use the Heat Hawk."

"Good, Crown hold of that thing, while me and Kohm will most into to finish it," said Slender. "Got it," said Crown. "Still start long range again it though."

Saauke's Sasanoo got hit again as Crown fired his long range rifle at him. Sasuke's couldn't move like this, but he didn't need to as his one of his eyes started to bleed and he unleashed his Amaterasu as the black fired cover the Zaku.

"What going on? My Zaku heat up at an incredible range," yelled Crown as his Zaku was start to melt. "Ahh my Zaku is burn up! Some put this flames out!"

However it was to later as the flames burn into the Zaku as it critical system were burn to the point it explode. Sasuke put out the flame, but was stuck in the back as Kohm's Zaku's Heat Hawk ax slice into the back of the Sasanoo.

"I got him now," said Kohm as his Zaku rise it Heat Hawk again to strike down, but Sasuke's Sasanoo slam is fist into the side of the Zaku leaving a huge mark. Spark fired as the Zaku glow and exploded.

Slender in his Zaku stood there in fear as Sasuke's Sananoo come to him. "Stay away from me Monster!" scream Slender as he fired his machine gun, but didn't have any effect as Sasuke's used his Sasanoo's sword and strike slice the Zaku in half and making it explode too.

Sasuke's let his Sasanoo fade away as he was knee on one leg on the ground breath a little heavy. "Those thing too a bit out of me then I thought, but still I should be good to continue."

"Is the so, well, you impress me human," said a voice. Sasuke turn to see Lance walk to him with a grin. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and saw the mask remain. "You're an Arrancar."

"That's right, Arrancar 31 Lance Tiburon. I have to say human to defeat robot is impressive, but again me you have zero chance at all."

Sasuke stood and drew out his sword. "You quite the confident one huh? Still you can be powerful if you are scared like that."

"Shut Up, the only reason I have this scar is because of the bitch Harribel," growled Lance in anger. "I was once one of King Baraggan's elite hollows."

"Baraggan the Second Espada," said Sasuke. "I knew he had six Arrancar called fraccions with him. If you used be one why were you not at the battle they were at."

"Because I wasn't revived yet, beside His Majesty getting defeat by a human of all think is pathetic," said Lance. "Those so call elite he had failed and if was their I wouldn't have at all. Because unlike them I'm powerful."

"You like to run you month Arrancar, still you saw Harribel if I remember right she the Queen of Hueco Mundo," said Sasuke.

"A woman like her doesn't deserve it," growl Lance. "When I was a hollow that damn bitch slice me with is why I have a scar. However, when Lord Aizen come I was an Arrancar and with me new power I used my release form and when after Harribel and her group. I was so close in kill her too, but some reason Lord Aizen appeared and save her and kill me! I never understand why he kill me. I was stronger then a Vasto Lorde Hollow!"

Sasuke thought, _"I see he used him as a pawn to save Harribel and have her join him loyally. He was nothing more then a pawn."_

"Anyway the time for talking is done," said Lance. "I kill someone like you will make others fear me and I get to enjoy eat you flesh too."

"What did you say," asked Sasuke shock. "You hear me," grin Lance. "I'm one of the few Arrancar the still enjoy eating others. Say what ever you like it won't bother me. All I care it you death."

"The only one here is going to die you," said Sasuke cold as both started at each other ready to fight.

* * *

Not to far, Habe in his Gouf was a bit shock at seeing six mobile suit getting destroy. Still losing fellow Calaveras didn't both him to much, but still this humans were stronger then they thought. Still Habe wasn't worry, a Gouf was far more stronger then a Zaku was.

The Gouf pointed its left hand finger out and fired using its 5-barrel 75mm Machine Gun at the allies forced and fire at them. The forced ran and tried to hide for the Gouf. Habe found this easy to defeat this weakling.

However, all the sudden ice started to freeze the finger tip barrels making them backfired and blow up. It damaged the left hand of the Goof being weapons system, but still was about to move it.

"What in the world," gasped Habe as he Gouf damaged. He look around and found someone the frozen his Gouf. It was Lyon Vastia. "Seem I was about to damaged that giant, but still doesn't look down yet."

"A human?" question Habe. "Don't matter at all." The Gouf used it Heat Rod instead as it come out of it right wrist and slam the rod down at Lyon with as it course with electricity too.

Lyon gasped as he was barely able to dodge the Heat Rod. However, Lyon wasn't going to give up easy at all as he got ready to attack.

"Here I go, Ice Make: Ape and Snow Tiger!" Lyon created large ape of ice that grabbed hold of the Heat Rod. While a tiger of ice clawed and bite down on the Heat Rod too.

"What in the world," said Habe. He try to retract his Heat Rod, but couldn't. It was a tug and war fight, while the ice tiger clawed and bit the Heat Rod enough it snap.

Habe retracted the rest, but found his Heat Rod was now damaged. Still he was done yet as the Gouf grabbed behind is shield and pulled out its Heat Sword Type-βIV. He active is as an orange blade come out of the hilt.

Habe's Gouf slice down the Snow Tiger fist and then the Ice Ape next without any problems at all. "Had I go you now kid," said Habe as his Heat Sword strike down, but Lyon was lucky and just was barely able to dodge it.

"I'm not done yet," said Lyon. "Ice Make: Eagles!" Several ice looking eagle strike the Gour's left leg, but didn't do much, which make Habe laugh.

"Ha, you ice attack are nothing again the armor of my Gouf." Lyon didn't listen and said, "Ice Make: Dragonfly!" This time ice dragonflies were make and strike at the Gouf's right legs this time. Like before the attack did little damaged.

"You're just wasting you time," said Habe as his Gouf step forward at Lyon ran as fast as her could, but said, "Ice Make: Pufferfish!" An ice pufferfish strike the Gouf's leg and this time, it had an effect making the robot fall down to one of it knees.

Habe smashed the ice off his Gouf's leg, but before getting up Lyon said, "Ice Make: Water Serpent!" A huge ice serpent wrapped itself around the Gouf about to immobile the robot.

"Do you think you can this can hold me?" asked Habe try to use his Heat Sword slice it. Lyon glared up at the robot and said, "Now it going to end you! Ice Make Eight Headed Serpent!"

The Ice Serpent grew seven more head as it wrapped and bit down on the Gouf's arms, legs, midsection and head. The serpents jaw started to rip into the Gouf's armor and started ripping the machine apart.

The Gouf's arms were ripped off and then the legs were too. "No Why My Engine I can't Be NO!" gasped Habe as that was the Calavera last words before his Gouf explode.

Lyon created his Ice Make: Shield to protect himself from the explosion. After Lyon sigh out in relief. However, the sound of clap got Lyon attention again as walking to him was Fran.

"Most impressive," said Fran. "I would never thought a human would be about to win again a robot like that, but seem you wizard are strong then we thought."

Lyon study Fran as his eyes glazed at his mask remain. "You're an Arrancar right?"

"Yep, I'm Arrancar 36, Fran Santonio." He said give a polite bow too. "And you Lyon Vastia of Lamia Scale if I'm right."

"Yea that's me," said Lyon. Fran smirked and said, "What is this your first time being face to face with an Arrancar?"

"Actually it is," said Lyon. "However, see you not an Espada this would be hard for me at all."

"Oh you silly fool," said Fran wiggling his index finger. "Just become I'm not at an Espada level, doesn't me I'm weak at all. All Arrancars are power in their own rights, so don't underestimate me."

"You have a good point there," nodded Lyon getting into a fighting stand. "However, you should underestimate me either. I haven't fought again an Arrancar yet, but you be the first so know what I can expect from when I face others in the future."

"Well, I promise I won't disappoint you either," said Fran ready to fight too. "However, don't think you be about to defeat me, since I have some skill a bit different from the others here."

Both nodded to each other as they have some respect to one another and were ready to fight now.

* * *

Near by, Manning in his Gouf Custom was shock at his fell Gouf being destroy. Thought he know his was better then Habe, but still getting killed by a human with ice power was just sad. Manning turn his attention to the Alliance force he was going after before see that.

His Gouf rise is 75mm gatling gun on his Gatling Shield and open fired on all below him that were try to hide, run, or get away. Alliance members were getting mow down by the Gouf's Gatling Gun. After firing for a minute, Manning looked around and saw he didn't get all and missing several of them. He pointed his gun at them open fired, but found something wrong. Nothing was firing.

His Gout's head turn to look at the Gatling Gun to find the gun end was completely frozen and start to shatter too. Manning was shocked, but hear someone said, "Yo down here!"

The Gouf's optic eye camera look down to see none other then Gray Fullbuster . "How about you fight someone that can fight back."

Manning frown behind his mask and push a button that make the useless Gatling Gun detached off the shield. Now he have used of his 3-barrel 35mm Machine Gun and using his Gouf's other arm to grab his Heat Sword Type D III out of the back of the shield.

"So you not going to hold back huh?" asked Gray. "Fine I won't either."

Manning pointed his machine gun down at Gray and was ready to fire, but Gray put his hand on the ground and said, "Ice Make Floor!" The ground the frozen into ice as the Gouf footing couldn't stay up right and started to fall.

However, Manning used his Gouf's Heat Wire, which shot out of the Gouf's right wrist on to the ground, while stop the Gouf from falling and used it to put the Gouf back up again. Gray was surprised by this, as Manning shot the ice so he can move his Gouf around.

"Damn this guy is good," said Gray. Manning said, "You not going to stop me with mere ice!"

He retracted his Heat Wire back and held his rise his Sword up and strike down. Gray's eyes widen and he held out his hand and said, "Ice Make Shield!"

He created a shield of ice, but it didn't stop the Heat Sword as all as it slice right thought it. Gray was lucky he jump out of the way as the large blade hide the ground. Manning pointed the gun at Gray and fired again.

The bullets hit Gray making Manning grin, but he become shock as Gray body turn to ice and fell apart. Gray used his Ice Make: Clone in time when Manning wasn't looking.

So Gray has his chance now and when on the attack. "Ice Make: Lances!" Gray fired several ice lances that were barely about to piece thought the Gouf's armor. That didn't stop Gray thought. "Ok how about this? Ice Make Hammer!"

A large ice hammer appeared above the Gouf and come down, but Manning's Gouf used his left arm shield to block it. Gray said, "Ice Make Swords!" He created a pair of ice sword in his hands and charged at the Gouf.

Manning found this amusing as Gray jump and stab the sword into the Gouf's left leg. "That won't do you any good," said Manning as he swung his sword at Gray again. "Ice Make: Battle Axe!" said Gray.

He created an ice axe and tossed it at the sword, which was about to stop the Gouf sword just enough to not be hit by it.

Then Gray say," Ice Make: Grappling Hooks!" He created a pair of four pointed grappling hooks with chain in his hands and tossed them up as they piece into the Gouf's armor to hold on as Gray used them to use up the giant robot.

Manning saw this and used his Gouf's left hand to just squish Gray, but Gray acted quick and said, "Ice Make: Freeze Lancer!" He created large ice lances that piece through the Gouf's hand to make it stop.

Gray then make it too the Gouf's head and jump up and said, "Ice Make Cannon!" He created a ornate cannon and fired a ice missile at the Gouf's optic and destroy it.

Manning was shocked and said, "My main camera!" Gray start to fall, but said, "Ice Make: Death Scythe!" He created a large ice scythe that he swung and piece right into the chest of the Gouf, while was the cockpit too. The ice scythe killed the Calavera pilot right away.

The Gouf just stop as it fell back and didn't move again. Gray landed safe as he look at the Gouf think it was going to get back up again, but it didn't at all. "Well, I guess I took it out then."

"Well, that was most impressive," said a voice. Gray turn to see Rey sitting there on a rock with a bottle of rum in his hand. Gray glared and saw his make remain. "You an Arrancar I see."

"Yep, I'm Arrancar 32, Rey Tiburon. You… I know you Gray Fullbuster."

"You do, then you know I found again your kind already," said Gray.

"Indeed, defeat Shawlong the oldest of use Numeros and Grimmjow's right hand man is impressive," said Rey. "Still don't know how you defeat Edrad when his power is over fire, heat, and magma. Still you still couldn't do anything again Grimmjow at all."

"Tch so what are you then?" asked Gray. Rey thought for a moment and said, "Well, I am stronger then Shawlong and Edrad, but not at Grimmjow's level though. Still I someone you should take lightly, after all others down and met only death."

"Is that so?" said Gray tossing his shirt off. "Then I just deal with you like I did with the others two." Rey blinked and said, "Wow, Ok you didn't need to do that. I only into burst sexy women. I don't swing that why at all."

"Oh shut up, it how I fight serious opponent," said Gray annoyed. Rey got up and said, "Then I'll do the same." He then just chugged down the hold bottle of rum making Gray think of Cana for a moment.

After Rey was done, he toss the bottle down and it shatter on the ground. "Wow Ok I'm ready. Time to me you end ice boy. I'm going to be the last Arrancar you ever face."

Gray wasn't impressive at all and both face each other and every to fight too.

* * *

Meanwhile, the three Leo pilot by Nichol, Nanaki, and Izumi were one the assault. They were taken down the Alliance force down easy. Nichol was using his Leo's 105mm Rifle, Nanaki used his Dober Gun, and Izumi used his Beam Rifle.

"Just got news, we just lost a few of our alliance," said Nichol. "No way," said Nanaki. "I can't believe the Alliance have members strong to destroy a mobile suit."

"Just be careful you two," said Izumi. He look to a group of Alliance member try to get away, but his point his Leo at them and fired his Shoulder Cannons at them.

However, something happen as someone stop the laser blast. The three Leo turn as this got their attentions and found the ones that spot the attack. It was none other then Erza Scarlet in her Adamantine Armor using his powerful Shield to stop the blast.

"Did the woman just stop you blast?" asked Nichol. "No why, I never seen armor that powerful," said Izumi.

"Then let see if her armor can handle this," said Nanaki pointing his Dober Gun and fired at Erza. Ezra used her Adamantine Barrier to blocked the shot at her. The three Leo Calavera pilot were shock her armor was about to take it and she was still standing too.

Erza had a serious look on her face look at the three giant robot. She switch to her Flight Armor next as speeding at them. Nichol fired at her, but couldn't hit her.

"What's going on?" gasped Nichol. "She going so fast she dodging my shot!" Erza soon got close to the Mobile Suit as she was looking up at them.

"I crush you like a bug!" said Nanaki as he had his Leo rise it foot and step down on Erza. "Ha, got her!"

However, he didn't as Erza was in her Heaven's Wheel Armor flying in front of the Leo. "Blumenblatt!" Erza make a mass amount of sword appear and they all strike all over the Leo body.

The Leo was striking as Nanaki was try to continue his mobile suit. "No No, come on, come on. Some one help me my Leo not responding to me!" However, that was the Calavera last words as the Leo suit explode.

Erza was pushed back by the force of it, but she had her attention on the other too. Izumi pointed his Beam Rifle and fired, since his cannon didn't work before.

Erza start fly, but the beam were fast and she got one of armor wing destroyed. However, did stop Erza as her equipped into her Black Wing Armor and flew as the Leo with a sword in her hands.

Izumi got worry as he fired, but Erza new armor was faster then the last one and she made to the Leo. She rise her sword and strike as her slice the Leo's right cannon barrel off. This didn't do much other them make it useless, but Izumi acted quick and swung his Leo's right arm at Erza and hit her.

Erza scream out as her hit the ground hard. "Ha, all to easy," said Izumi point the Leo's Beam Rifle done to finish Erza off. However, when the dust clear, Erza was in her Giant Armor now holding a large lance.

"What is that?" wonder Izumi. However, before he could do anything, Erza acted quick and rise the large lance a pointed at the Leo. Izumi try to fire, but Erza throw the lance as it piece right thought the chest of the Leo where the cockpit is and Izumi was kill instantly.

The Leo just fell over and didn't move again making Erza curious, but shot were fired at Nichol was freaking out try to kill Erza. Erza switched to her Purgatory Armor and help her large spiked mace.

Erza launched herself at the last Leo as it continue to fire at her. Erza strike down with her mace damaging the machine gun badly. Nichol tossed it way before it exploded. Still the Calavera, was done yet, as his Leo grabbed its Beam Saber hidden in it shield and pulled it out and active it, as he glow in a beam of purple energy.

Nichol's Leo swung the Beam Saber as Erza, while in mid fall move her body do she would get hit by it, but swung her mace. However, she missed getting it, but she was shocked the her mace was nothing more then a handle almost as the Beam Saber vaporized most of it.

Erza land as she look up at the large Leo towering over her. Nichol was sweating, but said, "I got you now. You got nothing to some this." Erza just said, "That's what you think."

Erza then equipped her Ataraxia Armor on. "That not going to stop me," said Nichol. His Leo swung the saber down as Erza pointed four of her eight wings, but they were reduced to nothing too. Erza made a back flip to dodge as her launched three more of her sword as the Leo, but Nichol destroy them too with his Beam Saber too.

"Ha is all over human," said Nichol. "You done too one sword and it would be about to do anything for you." Erza however smirked and said, "To bad, because you already the one that already finished."

All the sudden the Beam Saber hilt and the Leo's right hands were all sliced up making Nichol freak out. "Now it over, but for you!" said Erza as she equipped her Piercing Armor on and help a larger Jousting Lance.

She jump and launched herself at the Leo as. Nichol scream out until the lance pieced thought the Leo's chest where the cockpit was. It killed the Calavera right away as the Leo fell back and Erza jump off of it.

She return to her Heart Kreuz Armor and and need to breath and rest for a minute. She look at the fallen robots she too out and was expecting a lot more then this. Feeling better she was about to move on as a voice behind her said, "That was quite an impressive display."

Erza's eyes widen as her turn only not to see anyone there at all. She hear the sound of an Sonido, but more softer then a normal on. She turn again to see Leo Vega sitting there.

Erza gazed at the young man seeing his mask remain. "You an Arrancar right?"

"Indeed, I'm Arrancar 23, Leo Vega. One of his Majesty former fraccions and the former leader of the Exequias too. It an honor to finally meet the famous Erza Scarlet."

'This guy' thought Erza sweating a little. 'He could have killed me then, but didn't.' "Aww, the look on your face is quite easy to read," said Leo. "Wonder why I didn't kill you yes? Well, I could have, but didn't want to. Would have been rude of me, since you would have died without know your killer. I am one of the best Arrancar Assassin of all time after all."

Ezra tech that and asked, "You say a few thinks that I like to ask. You said you used to be the Leader of the Exequias right? From what I hear, some Arrancar with a mask covering his head is the leader of them."

"Yes, Rudobon Chelute is far better leader of the Exequias then I was, but before Drodoni found him when he was still a Hollow, I was the leader of a small team of skilled Arrancars that did the job of the Exequias," said Leo.

Erza nodded and said, "Second you said 'His Majesty' from what Wendy told me only one of the Esapda had his fraccions call him them. The King of Hueco Mundo was his title."

Leo smiled and said, "Yea, just like my little brother Ggio, I used to be the leader of King Baraggan's fraccions back in the day. I hear the group has changed some. Since from what I hear only Charlotte and Abirama remain fraccions after all this time. Very interesting, me and the other three that used to serves his Majesty are part of the group anymore. I know Lance is here, but I wonder what happen to the other two. It doesn't matter, but I same displeased about hearing about my little brother being defeated and his Majesty too. Seem you humans are stronger then we believe, but still. We Arrancars are still powerful too."

"I know, but I have to admit I have fought an any high ranking Arrancars yet," said Erza as she made her sword appear in her hands. "You seem very strong and skilled too. You be a perfect opponent to see how powerful an strong Arrancar is."

Leo stood up and took out his Zanpakuto from his uniform. A pair of knuckled blades with spikes on each knuckle and a blade coming out of the end. He slip in fingers thought the holes and the leaped down form were he was. He still before Erza ready to do battle too.

"Very well Erza, but don't expect to me be nice or go easy on you," said Leo. "I'm a lot stronger then by brother is and my fight style will be quite hard for a human like you to keep up. Please try to do your best not to die easy."

"Don't worry Leo I more then you expect if I defeat several powerful opponents in this war already," said Erza. Both look at each other in their eyes before swiftly move at each other and their blades clashed each one another.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the sky, the Calavera named Walker, Mueller, and Alex were in their Aries watch the battle from above.

"I can't believe we lost this many mobile suit already," said Walker. "I know, but this human are strong then we thought," said Alex.

"Still we have the advantage being in the sky and we attack from above," said Alex. They three were about to start their attacks. However, something jet up at them shock the three Calavera.

"What is that?" asked Walker. "Zoom and find out," said Mueller. The three did and found out what is was. A young girl with blue hair and a white cat with wings.

"A child?" said Alex. "What should we do?" asked Walker. "She can't be a threat to our suit right?" "Well, we need to think of something," said Mueller. "Become she coming right to us."

"Wendy are you sure about this?" asked Carla. "This are not normal opponents." "I know that, but we are the only one that can stop them," said Wendy.

Wendy power up to the point she was in when she fought again Nirgge. She know her normal power wouldn't be enough to damage this robot, but she couldn't use the power of the Dragon Force either, since be too early. She hope this amount of power should be enough to win again.

Both Mueller and Alex held up their Chain Rifle, while Walker flew back to let the deal with her. He knew he was nothing more then an Calavera, but still being alive this long try to kill a child just didn't feel right.

Both Aries fired at them two, but Carla used her Max Speed to dodged them. They flew right between the two Aries, but other pilots stop firing as the true, since they were not going to get tricked like that.

"She try the trick on us," said Mueller. "It won't work," said Alex.

Carla turned Wendy as she gathered the wind around her arms. "Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" She strike at Alex's Aries forcing in back making his need to get control of it.

"How about you take this!" said Mueller as he fired four of his missile for his Missile Pods. Wendy acted quick and said, " Sky Dragon Whirlwind!" The wind hit the missiles and forced them turn around going right back at Mueller's Aries.

"Impossible!" yelled the Calavera as his Aries was hit by his own missile and destroy his suit. Alex look in shock at his ally was killed like that. While Walker couldn't believe Wendy was able to do this.

"Damn brat," growled Alex using his Chain Rifle again. Carla and Wendy dodged and flew forward. "Sky Dragon Iron Fist!" said Wendy as her small first punched the Aries in the head and shattered the Aries visor.

"No way," gasped Alex try to use his us his gun to swat Wendy and Carla. "Sky Dragon's Claw!" said Wendy as she broken the large gun in half.

"This can't be happening," gasped Alex. "Wendy you have to stop it," said Carla.

Wendy nodded and held her hands near each other and gather the wind into a ball. "Sky Dragon Heavenly Sphere!" She launched the ball of wind at the Aires in the chest.

Alex scream as as the cockpit was shear by the wind and him along with it. The Aries chest blew up as the robot lost all its power and started to fall out of the sky, but before hitting the ground it explode.

"Two down, one more to go," said Wendy. However, a large hand grabbed both Wendy and Caral. The two were trap in the Aries hand as Walker held them.

"You two killed by allies," said Walker. "So I will now crush you both. I didn't want to do this, but you gave me no choice anymore."

The Aries was starting to squeeze the two, but Wendy yelled," Sky Dragon Roar!" She basted the Aries in the head making Walker lose his sight and grip on Wendy and Calra. Which let Carla fly Wendy again.

"I going to end this," said Wendy. "Sky Dragon Wave Wind!" Wendy swung her hands and generated a large and very powerful tornado that sucked they Aries into it.

Walker scream out in terror as he lost all control of it. The Aries meant it end as it crashed down very hard and explode too, ending the Calavera life too. Wendy and Carla land down.

"Good job," said Calra. "Thank you," sigh Wendy. "That was tough, but we can't stop now." Carla nodded and said, "Indeed, anyone can be here we have to fight."

After saying that, they both hear a booming sound. Wendy knew that sound, the sound of a Sonido. The two turn to see a pair of girls. Both look like twins, but form what Wendy saw. One had blue hair and the other had red hair. Wendy also notice their mask remains too.

"Arrancars," said Wendy serious. "On look sister she know what we are," said Yin. Yang smirked and said, "So your fought again Arrancar before little girl?"

"Yes, I fought against one that turn into an elephant and the other said is was the King of Hueco Mundo or God of it," said Wendy.

Both Yin and Yang lost their smirked and become shocked. "So it was true," gasped Yin. "So King Baraggan and one of his fraccions was defeated by this girl," gasped Yang.

Indeed, the blue hair and the power over them wind," said Yin. "I'm Wendy Marvell of Fairy Tail."

Both of the twin said together, "We are Arrancar 37 and 38, Yin and Yang Tachibana!" Both then pulled out their Zanpakuto from the back of the headband mask remains. Yin's took the form of a long whip that generated electricity, while Yang's took the form of a sword of flames.

Wendy eyes widen seeing what their element powers were. "I wonder sister," said Yin. "Can wind defat lightning and fire?" "Let find out sister," grin Yang.

"Carla please step back," said Wendy. Carla nodded and flew a bit away, but would come back if Wendy needed her help. Wendy stood before the two Arrancar as she generated the wind around her as the fight between Wind against Lightning and Fire was able to start.

* * *

Elsewhere, the Spirit Monsters were moving as a group talking down the forces of the Alliance members. All of them other then, Makyura didn't want to do this, but had no choice if they want to return home again. They didn't want to kill, which is why the were injured the Alliance forces, but not killing them. Well all other then Makyura that was enjoy killing.

However, a yellow light come flying to them as crashed down. As the smoke cleared and standing there was Jellal Fernades. "Ok all of you that's enough."

The monsters stop and look at them, while Jellal look at his forces retreating. From what he saw almost everyone was alive, but were a few killed. "You don't seem like the rest here," said Jellal.

"Sorry, but we have no choice," said Deepsea Warrior. "We were taken form our home world," said Blade Knight. "The only way we can go home is help defeat your forces."

"We not try to kill anyone," said Strike Ninja. "Thought most of us don't want too." Jellal turn to see Makyura's claw blade dripping in blood.

"I see," said Jellal. "I'm sorry, but I can't help you yet, but I think someone can. For now, I need to fight you all, but see most of you spare many of our forces, I make sure to give most of you a beating, expect for the one here that killed."

The monsters understood, but knew they still need to have to fight back. They hope Jellal could help them, while Makyura wasn't going to get any mercy at all.

While with Shinji, he was leading his forces as they were taken down the Coalition forces down. "Keep moving forward everyone. We need to find away to destroy this place."

However, the sound of roaring engines as Durge and his squad of Lancer Droids come riding in on their Swoop Bike. Durge and the Droids held out their lances and pointed them forward as the stated taking out the forces of the Alliance.

However, the Alliance fought back using magic, guns, jutsu, and kido to blast the droids on their bikes, which was working. Shinji watch as his sight were on the leader of them.

Durge continue riding until all the sudden Shinji appeared on front of his bike with his grin and said, "Hello there." Durge glared, as Shinji drew his Zanpakuto and slice Durge's lance in half and stab his sword in to the bike's engine.

Shinji flash step away as the bike explode. Shinji appeared near is looking at the flames and said, "Well that was easy."

However, Durge rise up in the flames and walked out of them like there were nothing at all. Shinji frown and said, "Ok this is going to be a bit more harder then I thought." Shinji held his Zanpakuto ready for battle again Durge.

Elsewhere on the island, Shikamaru met up with Kitsuchi and Kidd with Sai, Boo, and Killer with them leading their forces against then Coalition forces.

"Tch I expect a challenge not just this lower ranking weakling," said Kidd bored. However, a sound got the group attention as they saw a blue AMC Javelin, red Plymouth Satellite, and a tank come at them. The tank was firing at the Alliance.

"Huh they attack us with mere vehicles," asked Kidd. Shikamaru's eyes widen as he remember the even that happen at Crocus. "On No, it can't be not more of them!"

Every other then Kidd were confused, but Kidd said, "You kidding me. There more of those things?"

They all watched at the two cars and tank all the sudden transformed. The Javelin turn into a Bell AH-1 SuperCobra Helicopter and started firing down with it machine gun.

The Plymouth turning into a Harrier Jump Jet and fired down with it mini gun and the tank turned into a McDonnell Douglas F-4 Phantom II and fired down missiles at the Alliance.

"Ok this is new," said Kidd try to stop what he could. Shikamaru nodded and said, "Indeed, the ones before only have one other for, but this three have a second one."

After attack, the three come down and transformed. Soon Dropkick, Shatter, and Blitzwing soon before the Alliance forces making many of then shock at what they were looking at.

"Hahaha, look at all this bug," grin Dropkick as he Liquification gun out and fired it. Killing a few Alliance members turn then into nothing more then a large puddle of liquid. This scared many others out. "Hahaha, you all are so much fun when you Pop."

"Damn, that one sick guy," said Kidd. "I'll deal with him. Killer back me up!" Killer nodded and ready his weapons. "Of course, Captain."

"Well, seem there are some smart on here," said Shatter. "Blitzwing and Dropkick deal with who ever you with and like."

"Don't worry I think I found two I have fun with," said Dropkick looking down at Kidd and Killer. Blitzwing turn and looked down at Sai and Boo. "I deal with this two them. I make sure they be scream when they die."

Shatter nodded as her attention was on Shikamaru and Kitsuchi. "Then I deal with the last two." They force were ready to face the Deceptions once again for both Shikamaru and Kidd, since they face some Decepticons before.

* * *

Elsewhere on the island was Darui. He was cutting down foes with his cleaver sword. Once done and he sheath his blade and looked around. "Well, that was easy, but know my luck this isn't the end yet."

Which was true as the sound of a Sonido was heard. He turn to see Patros there look at the dead solider in disgusted. "What worthless and pathetic solider! To be killed by nothing, but a mere human."

"Yo man, need to chill out," said Darui. "Beside I'm no sure who your dealing with right now."

"All I see see nothing more then an human," glared Patros. "To think I was kill by a mere Soul Reaper before, but this time I go after something more easy."

"Yea, I can see you someone that don't think much," said Darui. Patros got mad and said, "How dare you mock me. I'm Arrancar 28, Patros Parros. I be King once Lord Konton see how power I am."

"Well, never fought an Arrancar yet, but you will do. I'm the Darui the Right Hand of the Raikage."

"Is that supposed to me something?" asked Patros. Dare smirked and said, "Oh it does, but don't worry you find out how wrong you are facing me."

"Enough talk, it time for you to die," said Patros. Darui drew his sword again and was ready to fight.

Elsewhere, was Kurotsuchi. She finish off a small group of Coalition solider without much trouble at all. "Well that wasn't hard at all," She smirked.

However, the sound of a sonido got her attention as her turn to see Aldegor. "Well, impressive."

"An Arrancar!" gaped Kurotsuchi. "That right I'm Arrancar 29, the name is Aldegor."

Kurotsuchi shook her head and got herself into a fighting stance. Aldegor smirked and said, "You think you can be me girl?"

"Truth I never fought an Arrancar before, but I know I can win," said Kurotsuchi. "I like to see you try," said Aldegor.

"Very well, I show you what the Grand Daughter of the Tsuichkage can do," said Kurotsuchi. "Hmm that a interesting title, but you have to deal with one of Lord Kirro choice fraccions," said Aldegor.

While the fight was about to start another was about to as well. With Brook, the skeleton sheath his blade back into his cane after he finish defeating a group of solider.

"Well, then time to see who will be up next," said Brook. He was about to move out, but as the sound of a Sonido was hear. Brook turn to see Menis there.

"Well, a talking skeleton," said Menis. "You don't seem surprised at all," said Brook.

"Meh, I've seen plenty of weird looking hollow when I was still one," said Menis. "After all our King was a Lich after all."

"Well, then seem I have to deal with your," said Brook. "As part of the Straw Hats it's my duty to deal with villain as you."

"Please you think you'll defeat me? I'm Arrancar 30, Menis. One of Lord Kiiro's fraccions."

"Is that an Espada?" asked Brook. "I don't know that name at all."

"Lord Kirro… once was one of the Espada," said Menis. "He was at the top once before all the First Generation of Espada become Privaron. However, my Lord is no where weak at all. He still very powers. Just like Lord Skullak is Lord Kiiro is as powerful as he was, but just a bit weaker."

If Brook had eyes, they would have wide, since he remember Skullak and how powerful he was when his Captain fought him. "He that strong, but you said a bit weaker then him."

"Truth there wasn't much of a power different between both Lord Skullak and Lord Kiiro," said Menis. "The was Lord Skullak was an Arrancar far longer then Lord Kiiro was so he was the rightful leader of the Espada back then. However, the time for talking is over. Time for you to die."

"One I died once, but I not going to die again," said Brook holding his cane and drew his blade a bit.

"You died before?" asked Menis confused. Brook nodded and said, "Indeed, but I ate a Devil Fruit before. The Revive Revive Fruit gave me a second chance of life, thought I didn't find by body for a very long time and when I did I was a skeleton."

"An interesting fruit, but see it does nothing else, this wouldn't be hard for me at all," grin Menis.

"I trust me them more to my Fruit's power then bring my back to live again," said Brook as he Soul erupted behind him give off a large ghost form.

Menis eyes widen as at the power Brook was erupting. 'The Hell is this I'm sensing? This like power it… something I never sense before.'

Still didn't stop Menis as he was ready to fight against Brook now.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Gorgon Sisters were on the move. Hancock with leading them with Sandersonia and Marigold holding her large hawk too. The three left many stone frozen soldiers behind them thanks to Hancock's Devil Fruit.

However, a large figure was coming down at the sisters as they watch something crashed down before them. When the dust clear is was Cloner, the large imperfect Arrancar let out roar. He look at well, the two large sisters at first.

"What is this? I never seen humans look this big as me, but you both will be delicious to devour when I kill you and devour your soul."

Sandersonia and Marigold look at the monster in disgusted, while Hancock didn't like being ignore and said, "How dare you ignore me beast."

Cloner look down at her and laugh, "What this, just a puny small human. You soul wouldn't be much, but I still devour it too."

"How Dare You!" yelled out Hancock enraged. "I'm the Pirate Empress and Most Beautiful Woman in the Universe Boa Hancock. I will not allow a creature like you look down at me."

Hancock held her hands into a heart shape and fired her Love Love Beam at Cloner. The beam hit, but did completely nothing at all making Cloner scratched the top of his mask.

"What was that?" asked Cloner. Hancock just narrowed her eyes and said, "I seem you are just a mere monster and don't understand they beauty of a woman like me to love."

"Love? All I see is three human I going to kill and devour their souls," laugh Cloner. "Beside, you all should be worry about the rest of your force."

He pointed up as the sisters look up into the sky to see thousand of Hollows in the air come down on the island. "What are those!" gasped Hancock.

"They are my clones. My Army!" said Cloner rise his arms up and laughter. "I'm about to make sixteen clones a day and being alive this long you force my face an Army of me. When they kill and devour the souls of your forces they will return to me and make me even more stronger."

The sisters look at this Arrancar in disgust and Hancock said, "Then I be the one kill you personal." Are you sure about this?" asked Marigold.

"You don't need our help?" asked Sandersonia. "No, I will not seen that sisters," said Hancock. "Beside seem you both be have your own."

The sound of two more Sonido were heard and both Sandersonia and Marigold understood. Hancock would deal with this Arracnar and they will deal with the others. Cloner drew his Zanpakuto ready to face Hancock, while she was ready to destroy the monster before her.

Marigold look down as her opponent being an Arrancar too. Wearing a dress, having purple hair, and held a staff. Carolyn smirked at Marigold and said, "Well, I never knew human can become this large, but I have to say your not attractive at all."

Marigold glared at the Arrancar and said, "What are you talking about?" "I mean you have not a good figure at all," laugh Carolyn. "Someone as beautiful as me, but don't worry that won't make you lose to me. It become an Arrancar is care powerful then a human is."

Marigold point her weapon at Carolyn and said, "Then let see how good you are. I think you all talk and I'll prove that too." Carolyn pointed her staff and said, "Very well, I show you my power and way beautiful women like me always win. After all I'm Arrancar 48, Carolyn am I fraccion to Lord Kiiro and I won't fail him at all either."

As for Sandersonia, she look down at her Arrancar opponent too with her arms crossed. Roka look up at the large tall woman and found her interesting and be a good specimen to study.

"You don't seem to dress or look like the other Arrancars," said Sandersonia. Roka nodded and said, "I'm not much of a fighter. More of a nurse and scientist. I study various abilities from many of the Arrancars, but like to learn all this new ones too."

"So your going fight me?" asked Sandersonia. "Don't seem that strong to me." "Don't worry I do look like it now, but once I show you me true power then you seem I am strong," said Roka.

Sandersonia ready herself see that Roka was going to hold back at all and most like use her Resurreccion right away. Whatever it was going to be Sandersonia knew she have to do her best to win.

* * *

With Byakuya, the Commander look at the battle field seeing thing seem to be going even so far. He look down at this own shadow and those around him. "You can come out now. I'm impressive you hide yourself this good, but seem I finally noticed you."

A figure started to rise out of one of the near by shadow casted. Soon coming out was Kiiro. "Most impressive, but I shouldn't expect no less from a Captain like you Byakuya Kuchiki."

"You seem to know me, but I never seen you before Arrancar," said Byakuya. Kirk nodded and said, "True, but get to meet the man fought so many SternRitter and killed Zommari and Yammy is an honor."

"So you here to have revenge on me?" asked Byakuya. "No really," said Kirro. "But many a little. I hated Yammy a lot, but Zommari we just talked."

"Then who are you then," asked Byakuya. "Ahh, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Arrancar 100 Kirro Eclipse a Privaron Espada and the former Zero Espada."

"You used to be the zero Espada?" asked Byakuya. Kiiro have a small bow and said, "Indeed before the brainless brutal stole it from me. The first Generation of Espada was better then the new one the took over."

"So you were the strongest of them all?" asked Byakuya. Kiiro kind of rubbed his arm and said, "Well no, I was the second stronger. Skulla Tuma would be forever the stronger of the Espada. He was the true leader of us. And me the position was open and took it. So despite my rank I'm still the second stronger of the group."

Byakuya remains silent as Kiiro continue. "Still you no going to be about to defeat me." Byakuya wasn't impressed at all and said, "You know I killed the Zero Espada before."

"Ahh, but remember you need help to kill Yammy," smirked Kiiro. "Beside I fought him and wasn't all to us my full power again him. So in away I was cheated losing my position. So does that make you worry."

Byakuya wasn't fazed at all and drew his blade. "Not at all, you just another Arrancar to me even if you are a former Espada." Kiiro shook his head and drew his blade too. "If you remember how powerful Skullak was and I'm just a bit weaker then him. So that say a lot to me."

Byakuya just continued to remember silent, but his white reiatsu glow around him to intimidate Kiiro. That didn't work as Kiiro used his dark blue reiatsu around himself as the two forced of their reiatsu clashed and sparked.

Finally with Naruto, the Act of Order dust off his hands look at the many Coalition solider. "Well, that was easy."

"Hmm impressive for just a human," said a Spanish accent voice. Naruto look at see Arturo walk to him with a bored look on his face. Naruto look at bit shocked, but calmed down.

"An Arrancar?" said Naruto. "Well, I actually never got to fight one, so this should be interesting."

"You fool you have no idea who you are deal with," said Arturo. "And should I?" asked Naruto.

"I am Arturo Plateado the First Arrancar of all time and the Most Power Arrancar of them all. I'll be the Future King of all."

"Ok," blinked Naruto. "Sorry not impressed, since I hear a few opponent that should like you. Just because you say something its not turn."

"You dare mock me," glared Arturo. "I won't be look down on by a mere human. I will be the once end you life and before you ask I can do it. I once destroy half of Soul Society all alone."

This make Naruto look shock as Arturo continue. "That right I'm that power. However, the Head Captain knew I was to powerful to be killed. So he and others trap me in a prison for a long time until Konton free me. However, once I become powerful enough I be the one kill him and rules at the on King of All."

"Ok you have some problems, but you know I am Naruto Uzumaki and I won't let you threat things."

"Fool you just a human, but I let you amuse me before I get bored and end you. Once you dead I will go after the other three Act and kill them too," said Arturo.

"I won't let you do that," said Naruto ready to fight. Arturo didn't need to worry at all. He believed he could win with his power alone.

"Naruto do not understate this one," said Kurama. "I sense he is very very powerful." Naruto frown and asked, "Am I strong enough to win?"

Kurama remain quite, but said, "Right now maybe, but we know Arrancars have release form and this Arrancar seem different." Naruto asked, "Is there any way I can win if think get to that?"

"Hmm we still do have the chakra of all the other Tails Beasts still," said Kurama. "That should help us when the time come."

Naruto nodded and grin. Arturo was a bit confused, but then realized and remember about the Tail Beast in Naruto. "Such raw and massive about of power," grin Arturo. "I look forward to taken it all."

"I not going to let you do that," said Naruto. "I be the one going to take you down." "Again you just a human and I'm all power," said Arturo. "You can do anything to me."

"Oh true me I already fought many foes with powers I never seen before, I think nothing you can do can surprise me," smirked Naruto.

Arturo had enough of this as flared his black and purple outline reaitsu. Naruto flared his orange chakra as both energy forces mashed against each other as the two were ready to fight.

All the fights were ready. As the major enemies were up again powerful Alliance members. Still the outcome was still unknown as the Alliance must to all they can to defeat this the Coalition forces and destroy this huge threat they are on too.

 **Well this was long and hard, but I did all I could to make it exciting for all. Please review and like to know your thought on the much coming fights too. I was lucky to just have enough Alliance member in both fleet to us, but sadly I worry about need more to use too. Just really hope ND don't take forever to the point I unable to continue. Well, I hope this make up for ND not updating this month. So everyone please enjoy and review.**


	3. Numeros Forces

**Five Worlds War: The Eclipsing Shadow**

 _Numeros Forces!_

In the Rakuen Kingdom at Konton's castle, Sagi was in his lab doing two things. He was working on one of his Faux Man to use soon. Of course he also kept an updated on his last Project creation, the Battleship Island. Look at the monitor, all their low ranking soldier without Arts were mostly defeated. Sagi didn't care they were nothing more the fodder anyway. Any solider without an Arts is useless to Sagi.

Sagi was of course still in a bad mood hating Arturo destroy his preview Faux Man. "That damn Arrancar think he going to be at the top, but know that Alliance they could do me a favor get rid of that fool."

"Ha seems someone still in a bad mood," said someone. Sagi look over his shoulder to see Itan, Boryoku, and surprising Uragiri. "What are you three doing here," asked Sagi. "Can you see I'm busy?"

"Ha play with you toys like alway huh?" grin Boryoku. "Just become you the brain around here don't mean you can do anything you like."

"Indeed, not good for you to lock yourself up in your lab for day," said Itan. "It sad you don't get along with anyone that much."

"Now now, let not give Sagi a hard time," said Uragiri smoothly. "Seem that Allies have give your forces quite a beating. Seem all the Arrancars are Ok and those others too, but seem you lost some of this robots you talk big around."

Sagi grind his teeth after restore those Mobile Suits back to their prime condition and upgrading them too just to learn several of them were destroy. Truth Sagi blame those Calaveras clones. Just because they learned to pilot them didn't mean they couldn't fail too. If it was Sagi way he used his new AI system for the Mobile Suit.

"I'm really getting sick of you guy always coming in on my all the time," glared Sagi. "Don't you have anything else to do. Like being executing someone or being a big hero or collecting to you're disgusting collection?"

"Please, I know I'm bored, but I look forward to when we get one of the Act of Order here," grin Boryoku. "My blade has been waiting behind on of others brats one day is the future."

"What I do is none of your business," said Itan. "I look out for our people because they think we doing something good. I still believe we are and our people need someone to visit them."

"My collection is a masterpiece," grin Utragiri. "I look forward to get more from that ladies of the Alliance forces."

"Whatever, I'm far to busy as I got too many plans to work on," said Sagi. "Know the Alliance they destroy the final generator soon and be heading to Fishman Island were they meeting their doom finally."

The three men look at each other and struggled their shoulder and left and when their own ways to leave Sagi to his work. Sagi wasn't planing of fail again after being made a fool by the Alliance forces. He would get his revenge and show them all it not wise to anger a member of the Nine Circles.

( **Battleship Island** )

Across the artificial island, many battle got started. Currently Sasuke started coldly at Lance that had a cocky grin on his face. Sasauke draw his sword and with his impressive speed moved at Lance.

Lance was shock for a moment, but when Sasuke attack, he held his hand out and blocked Sasuke's blade. "Ha, you think you blade can cut through my Hierro you must be stupid," mocked Lance.

Sasuke twisted his body around and land a kick in Lance's face making him stumble back a bit. "Ahh, you damn human."

This time Sasuka charged his sword with lightning and slash Lance in the chest and making a cut. "Seem your iron skin is not strong enough again my Lightning Jutsu."

Lance glared at Sasuke with rage. "How dare you human! I'll make you pay for that!"

Lance's hands start to glow red and he started to fire round of Balas at Sasuke. However, Sasuke's speed was his advantage. "Ahh stop moving and let me hit you!"

Sasuke saw Lance's weakness was his impatience and he just ran circle around Lance make him a bit dizzy too. This gave Sasuke another chance to strike as he slash Lance in the back this time.

"Ahhh I refuse to be defeat and look down on by a human," glared Lance as his eyes were red with lines on them. He held his hand out this time and charged and fired a red Cero at Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't move as he was hit by it, which make Lance laugh. However, Sasuke vanished and was replace by a log that got destroy. "What?"

Sasuke's blade piece through Lance midsection making the Arrancar grind his teeth in pain. "I'm not done with you!" Lance grabbed his Zanpakuto finally and swung it around.

Sasuke dunked under it and pull his one blade out of the Arrancar and move back. He swung his sword to get the blood off it and look at Lance with an emotionless look.

"You mock me!" growled Lance. "I'm an Arrancar! I'm care superior then you Human!" Lance used Sonido this time and appeared before Sasuke swing his blade at him, but Sasuke deflected it.

Lance started to wildly swing his blade, while Sasuke easy blocked all his hits, while keep up with Lance. Sasuke got an opening slashing Lance on his right legs and then on his left arm.

Sasuka move back look at the bleeding Arrancar. "You down already Arrancar?" asked Sasuke. "I expect more for your kind, but it seem only the Espada are the major threat of you kind."

Lance was shaking in rage and spit out blood too. "You damn human think the Espada are the main threat? I would have killed one if Lord Aizen didn't save the bitch Harribel! Fine then aloud me to show you my true power and how I'm strong then a Vasto Lorde is."

Lance burst out Dark Blue Reiatsu around him as it flare around him too. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, but also active his Sharingan know he would need it to fight an Arrancar in his Resurreccion.

* * *

With, Kurotsuchi, the young woman look at the large muscular Arrancar with a grin and his arms crossed too. "Well, let see what you can to little girl," said Aldegor.

Kurotsuchi draw her katana and was ready to fight. Aldegor didn't seem worry at all and his remain where it was and waited. Kurotsuchi used her speed to believe she could confused the Arrancar, but Adglegor didn't seem to care about that.

Kurotsuchi jump and brought her sword down on Aldegor's shoulder. However, nothing happen and Aldegor chuckled. "You think a common sword can cut through my Hierro?"

He uncrossed his arms and reached out to grab the young woman. However, Kurotsuchi twisted her body to dodged being grabbed and kick Aldegor in the face to back away too.

It didn't hurt him, but Aldegor was annoyed by that. "Let see how you can dodge my Bala!" Aldegor's hand glowed red and he unleash a Bala at Kurotsuchi. She jumped out of the way, but Aldegor wan't done. He unleashed a barrage of Bala at her.

Kurotsuchi's speed help her keep dodging the Bala fired at her, but she ned didn't couldn't run forever like this. Picking do something, she did some hand signs and used Hiding Like a Mole Jutsu to go underground.

Aldegor stop and frown. "You think you can hide form me?" Aldegor cursed being unable to located Kurotsuchi. Reiatsu was easy to sense, but this Ninja's Chakra was still something he didn't know how to find. Still Aldegor remain on guard looking around waiting for Kurotsuchi to make a move.

Soon Kurotsuchi used Earth Style: Falling Earth Spears. Soon coming out of the ground with stone shape spikes that come up all around. Aldegor. The Arrancar crossed his arms, but were attack all around him.

He grunted in pain and admitted that it hurst some. However, Kurotsuchi pop out of the ground and said, " Earth Style: Stone Fist Jutsu!" Covering her fist with rock, Kurotsuchi punched Aldegor with all her might. The rock spikes shattered around him as he fell to the ground.

Kurotsuchi smirked and said, "How was that?" Aldegor got up and rubbed his jaw. "Ok I felt that one, but if that all you got then you no threat to me." He grabbed his Zanpakuto this time. "Let see how you good with the sword of yours."

The two started clashing blades as Aldegor was a bit impressed with Kurotsuchi's skill. Still he didn't need to worry as when she gets a opening she made a strike, but sadly his Hierro was too strong to pieces.

"What's the matter little girl?" laugh Aldegor. "I heard you found one of the SternRitter, but if a Numeros like me is to hard for you then you no where near ready to fight an Arrancar like me."

"Let see how you get out of this," said Kurotsuchi doing different hand signs. "Lava Style: Ash Stone Sealing Jutsu!"

A think cloud of ash come out of Kurotsuchi mouth and wrapped around Aldegor and restraining him. "What I can't move what is going on?" yelled Aldegor.

"I might not be about to physically defeat you, but I can at least trap you," said Kurotsuchi. However, Aldegor laughed and said, "Oh you got me? Then let me turn this up to the next level."

Yellow Reiatsu surround Aldegor as the Jutsu that trap him start to crack and break. Kurotsuchi felt sweat running down her face as she remember Arrancars have their Resurreccion. Meaning it this fight just about to get started.

* * *

Meanwhile with Menis and Brook the two clashed blades together and were fighting equal for the time. Menis found with standard swordsmanship skill, but Brook's style was a bit confusing to Menis.

"Oh what wrong Menis," asked Brook nearly slash Menis on his right cheek. "It my Fencing style of fight hard?"

"NO, but I admit I never found this style of swordsmanship before," said Menis.

Menis got a bit off guard by Brook as he used his Aubeda Coup Droit, which hit Menis with a highly blast of air. Menis gasped and groan. "Damn, you strong then one would think for a mere pile of bone."

"Oh getting a little bit of respect for an Arrancar?" chuckled Brook. "Let see how this feel."

Menis look confused at Brook confused as he stealth his blade back into his cane again. "What are you doing? Already done fight me?"

"Oh don't worry you might no seen want just happen, but my Hanauta Sancho: Yahazu Giri had cut you," grin Brook. All the sudden Menis right shoulder was slice open as blood spilt out of him.

"W-WHAT?" yelled Menis is shock. "I didn't see you move, you can be that fast."

"And yet you still got hit and didn't see it," said Brook. "Don't underestimate my Soul Solid it not a normal one."

Menis frown, but smirked as it vanish with Sonido. "Huh?" gasped Brook, but before he knew his he felt his head fall off his body. Behind him was Menis grinning, "Seem you didn't seen that coming skeleton man. Its all over!"

Brook body felt to it knees as Menis laugh, but all the sudden a green energy of Brook's Soul come out as it grabbed his own head and then reattached it back to his body.

"Yohohohohoho, I'm back," laugh Brook. Menis jaw drop as he was try to figure out what the hell just happen. "But I cut you head right off!"

"You did, but that wouldn't kill me. After all with my Devil Fruit, I use my own Soul to help me fight and keep going," said Brook. Menis frown, but before he know it Brook when at him again.

"Gavotte Bond en Avant!" said Brook trusting his blade into Menis left shoulder this time. Menis grind his teeth feel Brook's blade piece through his Hierro again. Though Menis try to slash at Brook, he set back and said, "Prelude: Au Fer!"

Menis gasped first his Zanpakuto disarm out of his hand and Brook's Soul Solid pointed at his neck. "It over Menis," said Brook. "Give up, you no match again my skill."

Menis glared at Brook mad, but used sonido to get away and took his Zanpakuto with him, since his foot was touching it. Moving back Menis picked up his Zanpakuto and said, "I'm done hold back on you Brook. Time to show you my full power!"

Menis surround himself with yellow Reiatsu. Brook got serious as he know what was going to happen next. This would be his first time again an Arrancar using their Resurreccion, but Brook still believe he could win this. He just need to be very careful now.

* * *

Back with Hancock and her sister, their fights were starting too. Hancock look up in disgust at the giant imperfect Arracnar. Though one think Hancock need to know was she need to kill this monster. His clones of his hollow form were all around the artificial island devour the more weaker members of the two Fleet. Kill the Arrancar would most like take out the thousand of clones around.

Cloner grabbed his sword and drew it out. "Prepare to die human. I will devour you and all here on your side and become even more strong."

"Mindless beasts," spatted Hancock. "I'm going to enjoy kill you and your filthy army too."

"Like a human with a useless power again me can do anything!" laugh Cloner rising his blade up and brought it down on Hancock. The beautiful woman held his right arm up and the blade come down on her.

"All to easy,' laughed Cloner. However, the dust clear to reveal Hancock was about to stop his large blade with a singe hand because her arm was contained in Haki. "What how did you stop my blade."

"Easy monster, like you Arrancar have your Hierro, we human from this world have our Haki or more pacific Armament Haki. That is far stronger then you mere Zanpakuto."

Cloner glared down at the woman and growled, "Impossible I refuse to believe that. Now Die!"

Cloner started swing at Hancock more wild, while she Haki up her other arms and easy deflected all of Cloner's strike on her. She got tired a grabbed his blade finally making the large Arrancars gasped in shock.

"Now it my turn," said Hancock using her free hand to attack. "Pistol Kiss!" Hancock fired several heart shape bullet at Cloner in his midsection. Cloner gasped in pain as her attack broke through his Hierro. He used his free hand to hold his body.

"That attack… it hurt me," groan Cloner. Hancock smirked and said, "Of course it did. It strong enough to hurt a foe using Armament Haki. Still I not done yet."

Punching the Zanapkuto away and with the help of her pet snake Salome, Hancock was able to leap up high put to the Arrancar's head. "Perfume Femur!" said Hancock land a powerful kick on the side of the Arranar's head which was his mask remain.

A small part of his mask remain turn to stone and broke too. Hancock landed safe with Salome's help. While Cloner touched where Hancock kick him seeing a bit more of his stone mask remain break apart too.

"This is impossible you just a human!" yelled Cloner. "Nothing, but a mere human!"

"Wrong I'm the most Beautiful Woman of all time and the Pirate Empress!" said Hancock. "Now how should I find you off now?"

"Finish me off?" glared Cloner. "Damn you! You'll pay! YOU WILL PAY!" Red Reiatsu surround Cloner as Hancock back away a bit and ready herself. She knew what was coming next. Ever though, she never fought an Arracnar before she knew about their Resurreccion and was ready for it.

Near by Marigold using his giant guandao with a blade on it, was clashing with Carolyn with his staff like Zanpakuto. Both women seem to be even in strength at the moment, but it seem Carolyn was play around.

"My you not only ugly, but weak too," smirked Carolyn. "What Was That?" glared Marigold as she slam her Guandao with all her might, but Carolyn held her staff up and block it without a problem.

"Please look at you, fat, ugly and what man would like you," mocked Carolyn. "Women like me with sexy curved out bodies are the respectful one. Both your sisters are far better looking then you."

"You Bitch!" yelled Marigold as she strike again, but this time Carolyn used Sonido to dodge it and then appeared Marigold as stab her in the back.

"So slow too," laugh Carolyn. "How did someone like you survived this long?" Carolyn when to strike again, but this time Marigold Haki up her left arm to block her Zanpakuto. This shocked Carolyn and make Marigold smirked at her.

"Let's see how you do again this?" said Marigold as her Haki up her right hand and then punch Carolyn in the stomach and send her flying back into a rock. Carolyn coughed a bit and glared back.

"You! You think one hit can be an Arrancar?" glared Carolyn. "Let see how you can hand this." Carolyn pointed her hand out and fired a red Bala. It hit Marigold and knocked her down too.

"Let see if you can take more," laugh Carolyn firing several more Bala shots at Marigold. Marigold try her best to used her Haki up arm to block, but being a large woman made it difficult too.

"Now to end this," smirked Carolyn as she point her staff forward and charged up a pink Cero at the tip. "Cero!" She fired the blast at Marigold and the woman look shock as it come and hit her. A large explosion happen and it make Carolyn laugh.

"Well, that wasn't the hard. So much for this human," laughed Carolyn. However a voice said in the dust cloud, "You haven't won yet."

This shocked Carolyn and make her question how a human could survive a cero. However, Carolyn saw that Marigold had change now too. Soon the dust cleared and Marigold was in her King Cobra Hybrid form. She was injure some, but transforming help out a lot.

"What how did you just do?" asked Carolyn. "Why would a woman become a snake of all creature… thought it only works for Sung-sun, but that not important. What going one here?"

"This is my Devil Fruit the Snake-Snake Fruit: Model King Cobra," said Marigold. "And I didn't have a choice to have this power. Those bastard Celestial Dragons force me and my sister to eat Devil Fruits against out will. However, we learn to use our new power and make them strong. Seem in the end those foolish Celestial Dragons just created their own enemies in the end when we take them down."

"Tch, like I care about this human in this world," said Carolyn. "We Arrancars are far superior then this stupid royal humans. A single fraccion could easily kill them all without trouble. Still it don't matter if you changes you still care win against me."

Using Sonido again, Carolyn when at Marigold to strike at her, but this time Marigold was about to dodge it. Carolyn look shocked, but tried against, but as she strike Marigold continue to dodge her.

"This is Impossible you can do this," yelled Carolyn. "You size and how huge you are, you should be about to dodge again me!"

"That is where you are wrong," said Marigold. "Snakes are quite fast and using my Observation Haki help me too. Dodge you is quite easy.

This annoyed Carolyn more, but then Marigold said, "Heavy Stick!" Marigold slam her tail against Carolyn and send her crashing down hard.

"Damn you!" cured Carolyn getting up again. She charged at Marigold to strike her down, but the King Cobra woman dodged and is then lit herself on fire and said, "Hebigami-Tsuki: Salamander!" The attack hit Carolyn as she scream out and when send flying back too.

Marigold then said, "You seem to underestimated me and in the end lead down to your defeat." However, Carolyn stood up again burned now and using her staff to hold herself up. "Seem you Hierro saved you, but I can't see you going on anymore."

Carolyn glared at Marigold in anger and yelled, "You Damn Bitch! You pay for this!" Suddenly Carolyn surround herself with pink Reiatsu as she help her Zanpakuto staff up.

Marigold frown and know what was coming next. She just hoped she was ready to fight again an Arrancar in her Resurreccion.

Finally over with Sandersonia, the tall woman look down at the calm Roka. "So are you going to fight me… Or what?"

"I'm not much of a fighter, but I still an Arrancar," said Roka. "Though my best skill is this."

Roka put her hands together and then moved them apart to reveal many thin Reiatsu Threads between her hands. "My Threads are my greatest power, which I call Backup. It allows to me transfer and store information that being my Soul and Memories. So it would be near impossible to kill me, but you don't seem like you want to kill me."

"I have to admit, you don't seem like a threat to me," said Sandersonia. "However, now still not seeing you that dangerous at all. Better to just knock you out if you can't be kill in normal way."

"I see," smiled Roka. "Truth I was never happy and Lord Szayel used me as a tool. Until Master Kiiro save me and gave me a better life to live too. I don't want to disappoint my Master and even if I can't do much at least hold you back could help some. So if you have anything to show me, you should show me before I release my power."

"Very well," nodded Sandersonia. The tall woman started to transform too and Roka watch Sandersonia go into her hybrid form and becoming an Anaconda Woman.

"Interested," said Roka. "This much be what you called a Devil Fruit power. Though why would a snake be you pick?"

"Truth is wasn't my pick," frown Sandersonia. "I was forced to eat a Devil Fruit by those evil Celestial Dragon. Still I got used to my new power and find them quite usefully."

"Very interesting, then allowed me to show you my truth form too," said Roka. Using her Threads, Roka created her Zanpakuto from the threads made from her own mask remain. Though Roka's Reiatsu wasn't flare or high, it was still there as she was ready to reveal her Resurreccion.

* * *

Meanwhile, all around the artificial island, many of the other Arrancars sense the releases of the six Arrancrar about to go into their Resurreccion.

"Hmm it seems you allies have force six Arrancars here to us their true form," said Leo as he look off. "Seem you side is strong then we thought."

"Never underestimate me friends," smirked Erza. Leo look back at her and smirked back, "However, the six Numeros that are using their Resurreccion are the weakest of us. Me and five others are far strongest then them and our Leaders are even more powerful."

Erza lost her smirk as her frowned and sweat a bit. If the Reiatsu the six Arrancars were give off now were just the weakest one, then she felt a bit worry how power Leo and this other five could be.

While Kiiro rise a brow and turn and look out too. "Hmm I didn't expect your force be about to force four of my fraccions to have to go all out this early. Still how you force fought against Arrancars I not expected."

Byakuya stare at Kiiro without emotions, but said, "From what I can tell I sense six Arrancar about to use their Resurreccion. You clam four of them are your underling."

"Fraccions is a far more better word to use Ok," frown Kiiro. "However, yes your right. The other two I don't care to much about. The one has an interesting cloning power that you notice been kill most of you side weakest members."

Byakuya frown and look to see Kiiro was right. Adjuchas looking hollow that look all the same been give their side trouble. They were not weak like low level Hollows are, but it seem everyone was doing their best to kill them until the main one is killed.

"And who this other Arrancar?" asked Bykauya. Kiiro spatted and said, "Lance, I don't care one bit about scum like him. He was revived to help us, but nothing else. I might not to completely loyal to Lord Aizen, but he did save Lady Harribel from Lance and going that I have a bit of a debt to pay to him. Along with Lord Konton, being back several Arrancars that were kill, so I have a debt to pay to him too. However, you Act of Order kill my best friend Skullak and I won't forgive you for that."

Byakuya saw a shift in Kiiro's mood as it become a bit dark then before. Byakuya wasn't worry about it at all, but sense how many others were fight he hope they be alright too.

It's not like I'm walking alone into the valley of the shadow of death

Stand beside one another, 'cause it ain't over yet

I'd be willing to bet that if we don't back down

You and I will be the ones that are holding the Crown in the end

When it's over, we can say, "Well done"

But not yet, 'cause it's only begun

So, pick up, and follow me, we're the only ones

To fight this thing, until we've won

We drive on and don't look back

It doesn't mean we can't learn from our past

All the things that we might've done wrong

We could've been doing this all along

Everybody, with your fists raised high

Let me hear your battle cry tonight

Stand beside, or step aside

We're on the frontline

Everybody, with your fists raised high

Let me hear your battle cry tonight

Stand beside, or step aside

We're on the frontline

And we'll be carrying on, until the day it doesn't matter anymore

Step aside, you forgot what this is for

We fight to live, we live to fight

And tonight, you'll hear my battle cry

We live our lives on the frontlines

We're not afraid of the fast times

These days have opened up my eyes

And now, I see where the threat lies

Everybody, with your fists raised high

Let me hear your battle cry tonight

Stand beside, or step aside

We're on the frontline

Everybody, with your fists raised high

Let me hear your battle cry tonight

Stand beside, or step aside

We're on the frontline

(We live our lives on the frontlines)

(We're not afraid of the fast times)

(We live our lives on the frontlines)

(We're not afraid)

We've got to lead the way

We've got to lead the way

Everybody, with your fists raised high

Let me hear your battle cry tonight

Stand beside, or step aside

We're on the frontline

Everybody, with your fists raised high

Let me hear your battle cry tonight

Stand beside, or step aside

We're on the frontline

Everybody, with your fists raised high

Stand aside on the frontline

Everybody, with your fists raised high

Let me hear your battle cry

Everybody, with your fists raised high

Let me hear your battle cry tonight

Stand beside, or step aside

We're on the frontline

Back with Sasuke, he ready himself to see what Lance's full power would be like as he was about to go into his Resurrección now.

"Hunt and Devour, Tiburón Cazador!" Blue reiatsu burst from Lance. After it was over he stood before Sasuke in his Resurrección. He become a humanoid hammerhead shark with dull blue skin. He gain small fin like protrusions over his hands. His hollow hole was on his stomach and his entire chest was white. He retains the slash in his head given to him by Harribel while he was a Hollow a very long time ago. He had gills on his neck and all his teeth were on a single row on his head with a normal mouth below.

Sasuke was look a bit shocked at how dramatic Lance as change, but Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment and open them to reveal his sharingan to show it ready to fight serious now.

"So the first time you see an Arrancar's Resurrección huh?" grin Lance show his razor sharp shark teeth now. Sasuke remand calm and wasn't intimated by Lance new form at all. "Well, then it time for you to die now."

In Lance's right hand he created a Reiatsu lance. Lance then vanish with sonido and appeared before Sasuke. However, Sasuke block him with his own sword, but was shocked at Lance's strength now.

"Hahaha, I more strong then I was before human," grin Lance as he pushed Sasuke back. Lance started unleashing rapid stabbing strike at Sasuke with his lance, but Sasuke was about to dodge and block with his sword keep him with his own speed too.

Sasuke jump back and stab his sword on the ground and did some hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke breathed out a huge fireball at Lance that took it head one.

Sasuke look at the blazing fire before him, but saw a figure walking out of it like it was nothing. Lance come out unharmed and said, "You think fire can hurt me? My Hierro can withstand mere flames like this. Let see you dodge this!"

Lance held his left hand out a changed up a red Cero and fired it. Sasuke look shocked as it was fast then he thought it would be. Lance grin see Sasuke betting hit by it, but when it ended, Sasuke was replaced by a log.

"Damn those annoying ninja move," growled Lance. "Where are you human?"

Lance look around, but found a shadow above him. Looking up he saw Sasuke coming right down with his sword. Sasuke slash down on Lance's left shoulder, but it barely left a mark on him.

"Did you think this weak sword can cut through my Hierro?" laugh Lance as he used his right hand to grab Sasuke's sword, while Sasuke tried to pull his sword away, but couldn't get it out of Lance's grip.

Letting it go, Sasuke jump back and did a few hand signs and said, "Chidori!" His hand cover in lightning now Sasuke charged at Lance, while the Arrancar didn't both moving other removing Sasuke's sword from his shoulder and stab it on the ground.

Sasuke trust his right hand forward and strike Lance on the left side of his chest. The Chidori seemed to hit and left a mark, but all it really did was leave a bruise on Lance's chest, which make him laugh.

"See I told you human you can do nothing again me," grin Lance. "Now I going to eat you!"

Lance open his mouth wide reveal his razor sharp shark teeth. Sasuke acted quite before getting his face bit off, so he held up his left arm and Lance bit down onto Sasuke forearm. Sasuke scream out in pain feel the teeth sinking into his flesh and their was no way he can pull away too.

So grabbing his sword that was sticking up with is right hand, he did the only thing he could do. He swiftly slice off his own left arm form his elbow and jump away.

Lance took the arm out of his mouth and start to eat and tear it apart eating Sasuke's severed arm. Sasuke used a bit of fire style to breath out some fire to stop the bleed and close the wound up.

Sasuke watched is completely disguised as Lance ate his arm before it was other but bones. Lance tossed the remains down and lick his blood covered lip. "Hmm not bad! You ninja human have some tasty flesh. I wonder if your soul would be even more delicious one I kill land devour you."

Sasuke held his sword in the ready, but Lance laugh and said, "What can you do with that? You lose you power to do those Jutsu move now, now you only have one arm. It's over for you Ninja."

Sasuke found as he could have used his Mangekyō Sharingan, but refused to use it again a foe at this level. He found opponent far stronger then this guy, but he did understand now the power of an Arrancar a bit better now.

Look at his lose arm, Sasuke start to think about a told he had with Kakashi during they were on Dressrosa.

 _Sasuke and Kakashi were sitting together in silent as the war they know wasn't even half way over, since even if the win here in the Pirate World, they still have their own world and Hueco Mundo too to defeat the Coalition forces out._

 _"Hey Kakashi," said Sasuke. Kakashi look at him and said, "Yes?"_

 _"This might be silly of me, but I have a question," chuckled Sasuke. "Funny me having a question to you?"_

 _Kakashi smiled and said, "Nothing wrong with asking your old teacher a question Sasuke. So what do you like to ask me."_

 _"I been noticing that losing an arm seem to be something that seem to been happening a lot," said Sasuke. "I know we have Orihime's amazing power to regain an arm back, but what would happen to use if we lose an arm in the middle of a battle and lost our way to do Jutsu?"_

 _"Hmm I can see what you mean," nodded Kakashi. "However, we have the Sharingan after all. I learn with mine to be about to do Jutsu still with one hand from watch others we fought. I believe you can do the same too."_

 _"Intereting," said Sasuke and smirked, "Tch to this I have to ask you this, but would you help me our again one more time and teach me how to do Jutsu with one hand?"_

 _Kakashi blinked a bit surprised, but let out loud a friend laugh and said, "Oh Sasuke you don't need to be like that. Of course I will teach you and help you out if that happens."_

Sasuke smirked to himself as he had to thank Kakashi for help him out. "Arrancar, you should never underestimate us Shinobi. We are far more skill then you think."

"Tch please you can do nothing to harm me anymore," said Lance.

Sasuke used to do sign with one hand and said, "Then you lost this fight. Chidori Senbon!" Sasuke wave his hand and send needles like bolt of his Chidori at Lance and he was it by it.

Lance grin his teeth in pain as he was covered in the Senbon. "What this is impossible! You can still us Jutsu?"

"You have no idea in how the Sharingan is," said Sasuke. "Some weak like you will never be about to defeat someone with this eyes ever."

'You damn human you pay for tricking me!" growled out Lance. Flexing his muscle he broke the Senbon off his body and used sonido to vanish, but Sasuke look up to see Lance stand in the air now holding a new Reiatsu Lance, since the last one was gone.

"It time for me to finish you off once and for all!" said Lance. He wave his lance above him and created a few larger lances. Point his main one that huge lance become down and split into thousand of more small lances. "Lluvia de la Muerte!"

Sasuke's eyes widen as it was near impossible to dodge as the Reiatsu lances hit the ground and Sasuke too. Lance wait and saw the smoke clear to see Sasuke lay on the ground with several of his lance piece thought his body and lay there dead.

Lance grin and sonido back down to the ground and said, "I know a human could never defeat an Arrancar. Now to enjoy my meal!" Lance reached out to Sasuke, but all the sudden smoke appeared then there was another log again.

Lance in rage yelled, cursing Sasuke for using this cowardly trick, but all the sudden a pain hit Lance in the chest. Looking down, a blade of lightning piece through him. Lance turn back to see Sasuke behind him and used his Chidori Sharp Spear.

"I'm done with you Arrancar," said Sasuke. "I seen enough of your powers and I think I got down the basics in the power of an Arrancar."

"You dare mock me?" glared Lance. Using his lance, he to break Sasuke's lighting spear and turn around ignore his bleeding and pain on his chest. Lance held his lance up and tossed it at Sasuke. However, with his Sharingan to see it coming at at a fast speed and dodge it.

Sasuke strike back quick using his Chidori Stream to make Lance be unable to move. "This won't hold me long!" said Lance.

"I don't need too," said Sasuke hold his sword in his right hand. Using a strong jump, Sasuke when several feet above Lance as his sword blade was powerful with lightning coursing through the blade.

"Time to finish what Harribel did you before," said Sasuke. Lance look up at Sasuke in fear as he trying to move, but couldn't. Using the force of his fall and with this lightning blade Sasuke's target was Lance's scar.

The blade when into the opening and slide down it and continue thought it too. Soon the blade was thought and Sasuke stood there looking emotionless as Lance's shock expression.

Lance's death was right away as he find thought was Impossible. A chuck of Lance's head slid off to the ground as a massive amount of blood just exploded out like rain. Lance's body fell to it knee and then land forward on the ground.

Sasuke look at the body of Lance and said, "Seem in the end like before you were nothing more then a pawn and your own arrogant was your undoing."

Sasuke turn as walked way coving in blood some, but he didn't care. He sheath his blade away, but groan as he couldn't believe he lost half of his left arm to an opponent like this, but he know how an Arrancar fights in away and be ready for his future fights if he face one more stronger.

However, Sasuke turn to the direction where Naruto was and felt the power that was the strongest here. Sasuke even wasn't in the best condition pick to go and hopefully help Naruto if he could.

* * *

Back with Kurotsuchi, she watch as Aldegor about to go into his release form.

"Freeze, Jabalí!" said Aldegor as his reiatsu burst out around him as a bit of smoke cover him, but after it Kurotsuchi's eye when as he look at Aldegor's Resurrección.

Aldegor's upper body and arms are all covered in armor. His mask remnant is replaced by a lower jaw positioned in front of his neck, leaving his face uncovered. Aldegor grows six hinged appendages from his back.

Aldegor laugh and said, "This is my Zanpakuto release. You have no change he doing anything again my now"

Kurotsuchi held her katana before her as she study Aldegor new form. From that look of it, it was didn't seem that impressive, but she learn from other that one should never underestimate the power of an Arrancar's Resurrección.

Kurotsuchi used her small size and speed to try to confuse Aldegor as she started to run circle around him.

"Oh you think you can use you speed to trick me and get pass my Pesquisa?" chuckled Aldegor. "I don't think so!"

Aldegor turn ready to punch Kurotsuchi believe she will appear, but was surprised she was there. "Then you don't know who you are dealing with," said Kurotsuchi behind Aldegor.

She leap up as Aldegor turn around and she used all her strength to stab her katana into Aldegor's chest. However, the large Arrancar laugh and said, "My Hierro is far more stronger then in was before."

He backhand Kurotsuchi away as she quickly did some hand signs and said, "Earth Style: Falling Earth Spears!" Stone spear shot out of the ground all around Aldegor.

"Tch not this trick again," said Aldegor bored. His appendages on his back wrapped around him into a sphere shield block the Jutsu. "Now it my turn! Desenrollar!"

Aldegor started spinning as he shatter the spear around him and rolled at Kurotsuchi. She jump out of the way as he come at her, but she was shock as she watch him stop moving while rolling and then move upward changing his direction.

Kurotsuchi gasped as she crossed her arms, but Aldegor slam into her making her fall down hard onto that ground. Kurotsuchi groan in much pain as she look up to see Aldegor land before her and moved his appendages away form him.

Aldegor smirk and watch as Kurotsuchi struggled to get up. "Seem you Ninja are stronger then more humans. A hit like that would have shatter bones. Still I don't want to end this just yet. I'm fun to much fun and its been a long time I have fun fighting."

Kurotsuchi was going to let this Arrancar bully her around and she did more hand sign and said, "Fire Style: Flame Bomb Jutsu!" Kurotsuchi breath out a large fire attack at Aldgor. She notice Aldegor covered his face most to not get hurt while the rest of him was about to take they fire. This gave her plan as she smirked.

"Oh you think you can burn me?" said Aldegor. Use charged a yellow cero in his right hand and blasted it putting the fire out. He look if he also got Kurotsuchi too, but saw a hole in the ground. "You know attack me from below wouldn't work again me!"

Aldegor wrapped his appendages around him again to protect himself from Kurotsuchi next attack. However, for Aldegor, Kurotsuchi used the earth under him to move to make Aldegor look his balance and fall over. Which made Aldegor loose his shield around him.

Kurotsuchi was up high now above Aldegor to strike. However, Aldegor said, "Don't think this can stop me!" Aldegor fired a bala from his fist, but Kurotsuchi used her own body weight to move out of the way.

When she land, Aldegor was back up again. However this time hi over used half of his appendages to only cover they left side of his body. "Golpe de Escudo!"

Aldegor slam his armor half into Kurotsuchi and knock her down again. "So much for you counterattack again me," smirked Aldegor. "It for me to finish you off now."

"I don't think so," said Kurotsuchi doing some hand sign quickly. "Lava Style: Quicklime Jutsu!" She fired out so quicklime from her mouth at Aldegor, but he used his appendages block it.

"What is this?" laugh Aldegor. "What an useless attack!"

"Oh I'm not done yet," said Kurotsuchi. "Water Style: Water Trumpet!" This time she fired water from her mouth at Aldegor as the quicklime spread around more.

"I told you your attacks are useless," said Aldegor. However, as he move his appendages away it was start to get harder to move them until they were completely suck. "What?"

The substance hardened over Aldegor's appendages making him unable to move or use the to block or close up around him. "I can't move them! This can't be!"

"Seem you underestimated me in the end Arrancar," said Kurotsuchi. "Now to fight you have. I going to put all my charka in this last attack to take you down. Earth Style: Stone Fist Jutsu!"

Kurotsuchi's right first was cover in strong stone and she leap at an stuck Aldegor and with all her strength she had punched Aldegor in the jaw with everything she had.

Aldegor felt his jaw break as he through, _"Impossible! Me defeat by a human girl of all opponent. Lord Kiiro please forgive me!"_

Aldegor form come crashing down as he eyes look white now and he was completely knock out. Kurotsuchi was completely out of breath panting having used all her strength up. She watch as Aldegor's form start to glow yellow as his release form vanish and turn back into a Zanpakuto by his side.

Kurotsuchi just fell back and said, "I can't believe it. I defeat an Arrancar! Oh I don't have anything left in me Think I going to rest until someone find me." Kurotsuchi passed out of being completely tired, but her smile on her face remain feel proud of herself win again an Arrancar of all the different opponent the fought again in this war.

* * *

Back with Brook, the skeleton man held his blade in ready seeing Menis about to release Znapakuto.

"Now Stab, Erizo!" said Menis as reiatsu surround him as he when into his Resurrección. Brook held his ground wait to see what Menis would look like, since this release form usually change an Arrancar's appearance dramatically.

The smoke clear away as Brook wish he had eyes, since he wasn't able to widen that in being surprised, but his jaw did drop some in shock.

Menis grows three segmented, tail-like appendages that have sharp ends to them. He gains armor on his chest which made his Hollow Hole visible. The remains of his Hollow mask move to cover his entire face and his dark red hair covers his sides from his head down to his waist.

"So bone man what do you think of my true form?" asked Menis.

"Well, I'm surprised," admitted Brook. "However, what does you release form name mean?"

"Erizo… is Spanish for Hedgehog," said Menis.

"A Hedgehog!" Brook couldn't help to laugh and said, "Those cute look animal. I don't see it with you."

"You mocking me?" growled Menis holding his two segmented tail arms up. "I make you wish you didn't make fun of what I am."

Menis extended out his segmented whip arms and started to swing them at Brook. Brook used his Soul Solid to block some of the attack, while need to dodge the other ones.

"What the matter bone man?" mock Menis. "Can't fight back at all."

However, Brook the stab his blade into Menis left arm segmented area to make him grunt in pain. Menis try to use his other arm, but Brook was about to flip over it and land on Menis left arm. Pulling his sword out of Menis arm, Brook started swinging move to Menis main body.

Menis gasped in shock to see Brook running up his arm and held his sword in away ready to behead Menis. "I won't let you get me that easy!"

Menis held his segmented tail up and stab it forward at Brook. Brook held his sword to block the strike, but was force off Menis arm as he retracted his arms back.

"Well, that was impressive," said Brook. "I really thought I had you their, but forget about your tail."

"I like told you," said Menis. "I won't let you defeat me. I'm a fraccion and you just some nobody."

Brook gasped and was insulted. "How dare you, I'm Brook the Soul King of the Straw Hats. You are the nobody here!"

"Then die and this time I make sure you will remain dead!" growled Menis. He extend his arms out again, but this time cover them in his reiatsu to make the more powerful then before. "Látigo de Poder!"

Menis strike with more powerful attack, that seem to leave mark on the ground. Brook at the moment only could dodge for now. "Seem I should stop hold back now," said Brook.

Brook block Menis left arm and said, "Soul Parade!" Menis gasped as his arms was starting to freeze with ice and quickly react his arms, but his left arm was now half was frozen.

"No, not ice!" gasped Menis. "Not again!" Menis remember his first dead by the hands of Captain Hitsugaya. Being completely frozen and shatter into piece was a quick death, but to Menis a horrible one to remember.

Brook took notice of this too and said, "What the matter you scared of ice?"

"N-NO!" yelled Menis. He used sonido and then appeared behind Brook with all three of his appendages ready to, but Brook sheathed his sword confusing Menis, but he swift draw and sheathed it again and said, "Eisbahn!"

All the sudden the ground around them turn into ice or more like an ice rink. Brook swift move to dodge Menis strike, but Menis try to move, but slip and fall.

"Ahh I hate you!" yell out Menis. Brook just skating around said, "I see you not good on a field you not used too."

Menis got up and set up a bit in the air to not be on the icy ground. "You forgot we spiritual being can stand in the air. So all you did was waste you time. Now let see if you can survive this! Lluvia de Espigas!"

Menis fired out his red hair out like quill needles. Brook look a bit shocked as he was rain on by pointy hair needles. Menis laugh believe he won, but he then saw Brook standing their unharmed.

"What?" yelled Menis. "Why are you still alive!"

"Well, you did ruin my clothes," said Brook have many hole in them. "But an attack like that is far better someone that has flesh, but I just bones so you attack just when thought most of me."

Brook laugh as Menis was done with his. "Your done this time I going to destroy you." Menis charged up a yellow cero in front of his mouth.

Brook got serious and said, "I should do the same think." Menis was about to fire, but then saw Brook vanish and was not behind him as he sheath his blade all the sudden too.

"How did you…" said Menis, but was interrupted by Brook saying, "Song of Scratches- Blizzard Slice!"

All the sudden a large slash appear in front of Menis perfect horizontal. He blood come up, but seen frozen. His cero disbursed as Menis couldn't believe it. Defeat by ice again.

"Impossible!" mutter Menis. _"Master Kiiro I lost please forgive me!"_

Menis fell back and lay there. Brook turn and wall up to him not sure what his condition is, since his face wasn't seen. Brook ready his sword to finish Menis off if he try a last moment attack. However nothing came.

Menis body glows as his release form vanished and return to being a Zanpakuto be his side. Menis was completely knocked out as his eyes were rolled behind his head. Brook calm down and pick to walk away.

"Well, that was a strength of an Arrancar is," said Brook to himself. "Well, he was strong, but not much of a threat. Still I should be careful if I face an Esapda later."

* * *

Back with the Boa Sisters, all thee of them wait for their opponent to reveal their Resurrección and see how much stronger they would be like.

The first one was Cloner. Hancock never face the full power of an Arrancar, but she didn't seem worry at all as she waiting.

"Crunch Them to Bits, Dientes!" said Cloner going into his Resurrección. His form changes drastically; his arms and hands turn to large club-like extensions, each with several spikes. A large, snake-like entity also forms above him.

Hancock narrowed her eye and wasn't that impressed at all. I just disgusted her more how ugly this monster as become. Cloner laugh out and said, "Now let see if you can stop me now!"

Using his large entity above him, Clone remotely controlled it to attack Hancock. The beautiful woman just out of the way as the entity slam down at her. Hancock fired a few Pistol Kisses at Cloner, but his entity moved and blocked the attack.

Hancock frown seeing she need more force to break the Arrancar's shield down. Cloner laugh again and said, "My Hierro is strong as an Espada!"

That was something Hancock didn't believe at all. He never face an Espada yet, but she did fight a SternRitter and As Nodt was from more of a threat then this monster.

Using Salome again, Hancock was send up in the air and kissed out making a larger heart this time. She up her hand into his and used it like a bow in away. "Slave Arrow!" She fired a large number of arrows down at Cloner, but he used his entity to block to.

Cloner laugh and said, "I told you nothing you can do stop me. I can see my army already talk out a good amount of your force. Seen all will be gone and you be devour by me."

However, Cloner saw his entity started to change into stone after being hit by so many arrow. Hancock grin as she Haki up both are arms and legs and come down on the entity and just crashed onto is. It start to crack all over, but soon it shatter into piece shocking Cloner.

"What?" gasped Cloner. Hancock acted quickly making a rope make out of heart like a certain SternRitter could to. "Love Knot!" Hancock wrapped Cloner in her heart rope several time around. Cloner growled try to break free, but couldn't.

"Now monster it time for you to leave this life," said Hancock. "Only the beautiful can remain and the ugly monsters should be dead and leave our world."

Hancock kiss another heart out and grabbed it as it changed. It become a sword with a pink handle, a heart shape guard, and the blade itself with pink too, but sharp like a normal sword or Zanpakuto. "Love Sword!" said Hancock. "A beast like you show die by the same weapon you kind uses."

Cloner stubbled back try to get away, but couldn't at all. Hancock finally saw the fear of death coming and she didn't care. This was war after all and there always be death. Those they do the worst deserve death more then others.

"Now monster prepare to me your end!" yelled Hancock. She used Salome to launch her into the air at Cloner. The Arrancar watch in fear as Hanock come at him with her sword pointed at him. The sword strike Cloner in the forehead piece thought his Heirro and going all the way in to the guard.

Cloner let out a roaring yell before he become silent. Hancock pulled her Love Sword out as Cloner's giant body fell back and he lay there dead. Hancock look around and saw the clones were all starting to vanish all around make the many Alliance members cheer. While the Arrancars around frown at they lose one of the best assist now.

Hancock jump of the body and said, "Now then, that one problem done with. Sisters you much win too." Hancock turn to her sister fights to watch and be ready to help them just incase, but her sisters have their own pride too and she didn't want to take that away. They badly need a win and Hancock trust they can do it.

Back over with Marigold, the huge snake woman held her guandao ready as Carolyn was about to use her Resurrección.

"Hop, Conejo!" Carolyn as her transformed before Marigold. She now appeared as an attractive, light purple fur humanoid rabbit woman that looked slender and fast still have her curves too.

Marigold blinked and didn't expect this. "What that's it? I was expect some more dangerous then a bunny."

Carolyn was hopping on her feet, since she hasn't been in her Resurrección for a long time and getting her body ready to start. "Then you have no idea how wrong you are about me snake."

Carolyn leap using her new strong legs and feet to shot herself at Marigold with impressive speed. Before Marigold could react, Carolyn kicked the giant snake woman in the stomach and then gave her a strong uppercut too.

Marigold large King Cobra hybrid form come crashing down. Marigold was shock, but she was about to get back up. "Oh seems being in your snake form making you stronger then your human one," mock Carolyn. "Still it don't help you at all."

Carolyn leap again ready to land and other powerful kick on Marigold. However this time, Marigold Haki up her arm to block the kick, which was able to stop it. Using her guandao, Marigold used all her strength to swing it down on Carolyn.

The bladed weapon hit Carolyn and she was slam down on the ground. "I'm not helpless or weak Arrancar. You forget I still strong."

Carolyn got up with a cut on her and a bit bruised up too. "You stupid snake. How dare you injure my sexy body. Let see if you can handle this!"

Carolyn sonido in front of Marigold and said, "Golpe de Velocidad de Luz!" Carolyn unleash an rapid fire are punches on Marigold. She when all wild on the giant snake woman punch her all around in front of her. Carolyn must up punched her a 100 time before punch her down.

Marigold hit the ground hard and lay then in pain. Carolyn laugh and stop her rabbit foot on Marigold's head. "Seem you get the beat down you deserve fatty. You thought a cute and sexy bunny like me wouldn't be a threat to a large snake like you, but in the end it seem I come out on top."

Marigold groan as she was getting annoyed with Carolyn mocking and talking too. "So what should I to to finish you off?" wonder Carolyn. "I just do it the easy way them."

Carolyn held up her right paw hand and charged up her pink cero. "Any last words before I blast you away?"

Marigold glared at Carolyn and hissed, "Never underestimate the Boa Sister!" Marigold then Haki up the end of her tail and swung it at Carolyn and knock her down as her cero disbursed.

"Modoku!" said Marigold as she spit a corrosive liquid venom out of her mouth all over Carolyn's face and upper body.

Carolyn scream out very loud and started cursing out too in anger. Marigold then turn into her full on King Cobra from and then open her mouth and as her fangs come out and bit down on Carolyn's right shoulder too. Her fangs were about to piece through Carolyn's Hierro, but after Marigold back away and return to her full on human form again.

"You think blind me will help you fucking Bitch!" yelled Carolyn. "I still have my Pesquisa to sense were you are. So this fight in not over yet."

"Tch what a fool you are Arrancar," said Marigold. "You just don't know it just yet."

"Silent you bitch and Die!" screamed Carolyn and charged at Marigold. However before she could get to her Carolyn feel to the ground and was having trouble getting up.

"What going on?" gasped Carolyn as she was sweating heavy, while panting and breathing heavy along with clutching her chest too.

"Seem my venom is taking effect," said Marigold

"WHAT!" scream Carolyn in fear.

"Even if my Modoku couldn't do must the burn you, my venom a bit into your is taking over," said Marigold. "And just like a normal King Corba's venom mine is the same, but strong and effect you faster. It over for you!"

Carolyn scream out and she rolled her back and clutched her body. "HELP ME MASTER! PLEASE HELP ME I DON'T WANT TO DIE LIKE THIS. I… don't… want to die… at all!"

Suddenly Carolyn when silent as her body stop moving at all. The venom consumed her from the inside unit it killed her. Marigold sigh out and she was very tired out and had no more energy left. Seeing her sister Hanock was finish too all that was left was Sandersonia to finish her fight too.

Finally with Sandersonia, the anaconda woman watch Roka hold her katana she created out of her thread and about to go into her Resurrección.

"Dance Madly, Telaraña!" said Roka. Sandersonia watched as Roka changed and her eyes widen seen an Arrancar's Resurrección for the first time. Most Arrancar's release form have an animal motif and Roka wasn't an expedition.

In her release form, Roka gains four large spider legs with cloth wrapped around parts of them, as well as cloth covering the half of her face where her mask is, plus parts of her arms and legs. Her stomach, arms, and legs are bare.

"A spider?" said Sandersonia. "Well, I have to say that interesting animal."

"Now then, I guess we should get started," said Roka. "I'm ready and now it time to show you my true powers too."

Suddenly small cyclones formed around Roka's legs as they have bird-like extensions that jet out. "El Uno Picotear!" said Roka. She send the cyclones at Sandersonia and slam into her. The large snake woman crash down, but got up as it didn't turn to much.

However, look at Roka the cyclones were gone, but now she have large wings with bladed feather now. "Ala Cortadola Dispersion!" Roka then fired the ten bladed feather at Sandersonia.

"Sanke Dance!" gasped Sandersonia as she moved her body like a snake that let her dodge all the feather bladed. However, Roka now had eight large tentacles on her back now.

"Hierro Virgen!" said Roka as she send one of her tentacles at Sandersonia with sharp spikes at the end. Sandersonia gasped as her used Haki on her arms to cross them and block the attack. She groan in pain as s few spike did her turn, but it wasn't to bad.

Soon the tentacle was gone and now Roka has armor looking like dragon like heads on her arms. She forced energy between them and fired a powerful blast in the shape of a dragon's head. "Rugir del Dragón!"

Sandersonia got hit my it making it the ground hard, but she was lucky she had scales now, since her normal skin was be burned and injured a lost badder then this. Look at Roka she was normal again as she staring at her own hands and body.

"It seems my Master trains as help me at lot," said Roka.

Sandersonia got up and asked, "What do you mean? What type of power do you have?"

"The power of my Resurrección let me use any move or techniques an other Arrancars has," said Roka. "Though I can only copy one technique from each Arrancars. The move I just used before were Luppi's and the Privaron Espada."

"You can use any move?" said Sandersonia. Roka nodded and said, 'Yes, other then an Espada. I'm strong enough to use Privaron and Fraccion level move. Even if Luppi was an Espada he wasn't as strong as most of the others were. Thought if I did use an Espada it will damage my body and tear it apart."

Sandersonia didn't expect for an Arrancar like this to have a power like this, but she need to still win. If only she could get up close to her she be about to win hopefully.

Roka the gain red large wind on her back and she flew up above Sandersonia. "Devorar Pluma!" Roka rain down feather that were heavy as steel. Sandersonia did her best to cover most of her body in Armament Haki to protect herself. However, even with the Haki protect her, the feather were still hurting her showing how strong they were.

When it was over, Sandersonia look up, but didn't see Roka in the air anymore. Instead she was on the ground again before her, but now she has a large fiddler crab's claw. "Tijeras Neptunea!"

She fired a high pressure water current as Sandersonia. She was barely able to dodge as she gasped at the water slice through the ground like nothing at all. Look back at Roka, she now had a helmet that look like a saber-tooth tiger skull.

"Misil Diente!" said Roka as she fired the two saber teeth out. They stuck Sandersonia on her tail body as her scream out in pain. She grind her teeth as she pulled them out of her. She was bleed, but she could handle it.

"You are quite fast, strong, and good endurance," said Roka. "Being a good test subject to test my powers one. Don't worry I not going to kill you yet, but I like to see what more I can do and see how much longer you can lost."

Sandersonia panted some and was in pain too. She hope she can handle this because she didn't want her sister to save her. She need to win this to prove herself to her sisters and the Alliances too. The defeat by As Nodt really hit her and even if he was a SternRitter, being an Arrancar would really help her confidents go up again.

Roka this time seem to have large arms with large extensions beyond her shoulder. "Onda de Fuego!" Roka unleashed a flaming blast of fire at Sandersonia. The large snake woman scream out in pain as the fire burn her, but she was about to withstand it. She was burn by her sister own flame by mistake, so she could handle this even if they were stronger.

Panting Sandersonia look to see Roka now having long claws. "Diez Barra de Hoja!" Roka used sonido to appear in front of Sandersonia and slashed her with her claws.

Sandersonia took them pain, but got her chance now. Cover her tail in Haki, she used her Heavy Slam on Roka using all the weight and Haki in her large tail on her. Roka hit the ground very hard and lay there.

Sandersonia was shock as she saw Roka struggling to get up. "I know I hit you hard, but didn't think that defeat you?"

"I'm… not defeat… yet," panted Roka barely about to get up. "My Hierro is not that strong like most others. Which is why I try to avoid close combat. I didn't think I left my guard they easy. Still I'm not done just yet. I can still fight for my Master!"

Roka now had four arms that contain extending fingers. "Uña Tirotear!" Roka fire a continued shot of 108 reishi blasts at Sandersonia.

Sandersonia took the blasts while using Haki to protect herself too. She start to slither forward as this attack wasn't that bad then most of the others. Roka finally stop as Sandersonia made her move.

"Hebigami-Tsuki: Yamata no Orochi!" said Sandersonia. Her hair turned into seven snake. Roka gasped and didn't have to time using someone else technique like before. He fired a bala at Sandersonia's face, but one of her snake hair block it.

Roka charged up a cero and fired it next. The cero was about to take out one of the seven snake hairs, but the six other come down on her. The attack hit hard and Sandersonia wonder if it was over.

Roka lay on the ground in much pain, but she returned to give up. She pick herself up and panted will look at Sandersonia. "I suggest you give up," said Sandersonia. "You don't look like you have nothing left. And what you told me before I really don't want to kill you either."

"I can't give up," panted Roka. "My Master is count on me. I can't fail him after all he do to save me. Lucky I still have one more techniques left. It's not one of the Esapda, but I know it very dangerous for my to us. Might tear my body up, but in order to win you give me no choice."

Sandersonia question was this techniques was. If it was that dangerous then she better ready herself. Roka suddenly surround herself in black reiatsu. She created a bladed of deep black reiatsu and said, "Mugetsu!"

Swing it down, Roka unleash Ichigo's more powerful techniques of all time. However, is was no were near Ichigo's level when he found Aizen. This one was barely a fraction of it power, but still again a human it was very dangerous.

The technique cover the area in darkness and left a scar in the ground too. Roka felt her body start to rip and bleed all over as her used her Reishi Threads to keep her body together, but she panted and couldn't believe she was able to do it. No one could surivied the massive veil of black reiatsu.

Roka the saw the end of Sandersonia's tail meaning she much have been taken out and that was all that was left her now. However all the sudden, burst out of the ground was Sandersonia in her full on snake form.

Roka couldn't do anything as Sandersonia wrapped herself about Roka's body and squeezed on her very tight. Roka scream out in extreme amount of pain. Bones were start to snap and crack in her body. The scream then finally stop and Sandersonia left Roka go.

Roka's broke body feel to the ground as her eyes were widen, but she didn't move at all. Sandersonia return to her human form, but at a pray. She was missing her right leg up to her knee. She was in great pain, but lucky her sister rushed over to help her, since they finish their fight at the same time too.

"Don't worry sister," said Hancock. She rips of a part of her dress and tight it around Sandersonia's legs to stop the bleed. Marigold look down at Roka and asked, "Is she dead?"

"No I believe she still is alive," said Sandersonia. "I just broke all her body in her body below her neck. I did promise to not to kill her since she was bad. She was just on the wrong side I think."

"Well, seem we are done then," said Hancock. "We did our job to help and defeat three Arrancars was a big help. I'm very proud of you two." Hancock's sisters smiled as they felt proud too finally able to win their own major fights too.

Roka lay unable to move as her eye become heavy and tired too. _"I'm very sorry Master. I did my very best, but in the end I failed you too. I just wish I was able to repay my debt to you."_

Roka closed her eyes as her passed out too. All around the island the remain eight Arrancars all sense the deaths and defeated of the six Arrancars that were taken out.

"What worthless scumbag," said Patros in disguised. "To be kill and defeat by humans so pathetic!"

"Yo man that not nice to talk down to your own comrades," said Darui. "Should respect them for try these best."

"Please what type of worthless words are you say," said Patros. "In our world the weak follow the strong and the if they can't win an easy fight again human then they are not worthy living. Kiiro the fool brought the weak unless Arrancars back. Unlike them you be dead before I need to fight seriously."

"Dude you have no idea my strength," said Darui. "The Raikage pick me personally to be his Right Hand Man. Sorry to say this, but you going to regret fight me. Don't worry dying by my hands will be an honor for your kind. Now prepare yourself Arrancar."

"Huh, I didn't expect you allies are that strong," said Fran. "You side should be underestimate I guess huh?"

"That quite right," nodded Lyon. "You seem different from many of the other Arrancars we face. Seem nice like Nelliel is."

"Well, we Arrancar have all different kind of personality," said Fran. "Not all of us are evil or bad. We just enjoy fighting a lot, but my purpose is to fight the best I can to honor Master Dordoni. I make him proud of me. Though you don't need to worry, I'm not much of killer at all Lyon. So you don't need to worry about your live being a risk. I just going to be you good and show you how powerful I am."

Lyon was quite surprise, but said, "Very well… Fran right? I respect you the same too. I don't like kill either, but you seem like a nice guy. A pity we are on opponent side. You seem like a nice guy to be friends with."

Fran smile, but nodded. She drew his Zanpakuto and was ready to fight. Lyon got into his fighting position ready to see how strong Fran was and if he could defeat an Arrancar.

Meanwhile, Yin and Yang sense the defeat and one death of their fellow fraccions they served Kiiro.

"Those fools," growled Yin. "They got defeat like this? Are they try to make our Master look weak and bad as a leader?"

"They did their best sis," said Yang. "Thought I more worry about how our Master would feel about them. At least three of them still alive at least."

"I guess, but we must win and if we win we will get reward," grin Yin. "Unlike the bitch Loly that never deserved to even think or look at our Master. I hate she didn't die like she deserved to!"

"What about Menoly though?" asked Yang. "She was never bad and had kindness and respect."

"Ok Menoly does deserve to be with us to have reward by out Master," giggled Yin. "Happy she's Ok."

"Indeed, but we need to force," said Yang. "Once we win and help great everyone her we get the best reward to all time."

Both sisters were giggled all happy having their own fanatic in be reward by Kiiro. Wendy just stood there confused and question what they were talking about.

"So I attack of what Carla?" asked Wendy look down at her best friend. Carla shook her head and said, "Just let them be for now. We shouldn't rush into this yet. Still be care this two will be very hard to best."

Wendy nodded and know she could do it. She defeat a fraccion before and most like the most powerful Esapda too. This sister will be a challenge, but Wendy knew she could do it as long as she believe in herself.

With Rey, he was rubbing his fingers between his eyes and mutter, "God Damn It Lance, why did you let yourself die again. Never listen or think."

"Seem unhappy?" asked Gray. "One of those Arrancar died huh."

"Lance was my stupid and foolish little brother," sigh Rey. "But I really don't care much. He died because of his own arrogant using power over being smart. Trust we never were close, so his death doesn't hurt me much."

"Hmm I guess I understand," said Gray. "Not every family member can like each other. Still I can't let you leave or anything at all."

Rey look at Gray and seem better all the sudden and grin. "Good fight you will help me out very much. To crush you will be fun."

"Then I won't waste your time each and take you out too," said Gray. Rey laugh and was excited to fight finally.

While Leo, he frown as the defeat and death of six Arrancars. "I know they were the weakest, but to lose still. You human are far more stronger then I expected."

"Well, we be fight a lot already and face powerful foes," said Erza point her sword at Leo. "As for you, you be another strong foe for me to see how strong I am."

"Interesting, so I just another piece in your way to see how strong you are," asked Leo. "That going to cost you if you think I'm just another fraccion or Numeros. There are some of that that have powers and strength that are Privaron level and near the lower Espada level too."

"I'm ready for Leo Vega," said Erza. "So show me what you got and I give you everything I have."

"Very well, it be your death for being like that," said Leo. "I'll still be nice and give you an honorable warrior death."

Arturo was look at Naruto, but then he sense the death and defeat of six Arrancar. "Worthless weakling! Kiiro you brought us useless warrior if they were defeat by mere humans."

"You really don't know who you deal with huh," asked Naruto.

"Should I?" asked Arturo. "Someone as extremely powerful as myself doesn't need to know names or what your allies abilities are. You just need to know that they will all die and make me even more powers."

Naruto glared at the teal hair Arrancar and said, "I won't let you hurt anyone. I trust my friends being about to defeat the remains Arrancar here. You just need to force on me and when I defeat you, your pride and arrogant will take a major hit. We already broke a few opponent unable to understand how the lost. You just going to be the same."

"Fool if I could destroy half of the Soul Society alone what can you alone do to me," glared Arturo. Naruto only grin as she could hear Kurama laugh in his head looking forward to show this Arrancar how wrong he is and show him why he the nine-tails in the strong of all the tail beasts.

Finally with Kiiro, Byakuya saw another mood change in the former Espada see him hang his head down a bit and sighing. "Something wrong?" asked Byakuya.

"Well, I should be upset at you force defeat four of my fraccions, the other two I don't care about really," said Kiiro. "I guess keep three of them alive I'm grateful for, but losing one make me not happy at all."

Byakuya knew his side would win despite how hard fights were. However, his duty was to defeat Kiiro. He knew this was not going to be easy at all. He could see Kiiro is powerful and won't be easy at all.

Kiiro look back at Byakuya and know this was one of the top Captain of the Soul Society. He couldn't worry about his fraccions right now. He need to win then got to them after. He was just happy three of them were alive and spared.

Soon the battle on the island were heating up more. Both side were give it all they got to win. No one knew what will happen next, but they only knew victory much be achieved no mater what.

 **Well, everyone I hope I did good in this. I'm sorry it took me so long, but being sad and depressed always with no motivation make think hard for someone to write. Still I feel I did very good and extend out this Arrancars like they deserves. Please review and tell me what you think about this six fights please. I try me best to continue one too, but please review and thank you for liking too.**


End file.
